We Belong
by shortstop24
Summary: Kei gets the chance to join AKB0048 with his friend Tomo. But odds are against them, all male performers that joined before them, quit. Kei and Tomo have to beat the odds and show the world... Better yet, the universe that they belong with 00.
1. Tomo Follows the Weirdo

**Hello! Hope you enjoy! My first Fanfic in a while!**

* * *

The sound of pain and agony raised through the air from a ditch in the ground. After a grunt, followed a shout of pain. Every shout of pain, resulted in a smile.  
"DES boy!" A boy shouted. He stomped on a smaller boy laying on the ground. Other boys stomped on him as well, just for the fun of it.  
"Hey you guys! Get lost!" The group of young men looked up to the person who called out to them.  
"Or what?" the biggest boy said. He ran up to the unknown person at full speed, fist clenched and raised at head height. The boy on the top of the ditch stepped to the side, kicked his leg out which caused the boy to trip face first.  
"Get lost!" The boys scattered and ran away after he gave a evil glare. "Are you ok?" The boy laying on the ground jumped up instantly.  
"I'm fine!" He said. His orange hair was covered in mud, his uniform also covered in blood and mud. "I'm Kei! What's your name?" The boy sighed, blowing his dark blue bangs away from his face.  
"I don't have time for this." He said. He began walking away with his hands in his pockets.  
"I know when and where the next 00 concert is! I'll take you if you listen to what I have to say!" The boy stopped walking.  
"I'm listening." Kei ran up to the very tall boy without fear.  
"Listen! I need friends! I'm tired of getting beat up, you seem nice enough... So! Be my friend, and I'll take you to a 00 concert!" The boy sighed once again.  
"You can't win friendship with 00 concerts. But I'll go with you anyway." Kei's eyes lit up. His orange eyes twinkled as if they were stars.  
"Whoopie! What's you name?" He asked, controlling his excitement.  
"I'm Goni." the boy responded bluntly.  
"Skip the last name thing, man. It bugs me." Kei said, crossing his arms.  
"Tomo. Your voice is so girly... How old are you?" Tomo asked.  
"I'm only 13! Leave my voice alone..." Tomo grinned for a second, then began walking away.  
"My voice was like this when I was 11."  
"I'm not you, ya jerk!" Kei shouted.

After changing, Tomo sat on a couch in Kei's living room. Kei however, sat on a table. He childishly hummed the song "Kaze wa Fuiteriu", while kicking his feet in the air (His feet can't reach the floor, he's too short).  
"What's wrong with you?" Tomo asked. Kei ignored him and continued to hum and kick his legs. "Are you gay, dude?" Kei stopped his childishness and listened for once.  
"What if I am, hmm?" Kei asked while putting his glasses on. Tomo scoffed at the question, and at the fact Kei wore glasses. It amused him, yet appaled him.  
"Assuming you aren't, I wouldn't mind. It was a question." Kei jumped up from the table.  
"It's time!" He held out his hand to Tomo. "Ready? let's do this! By the way. I'm apart of WOTA, so I might have to fight off some robots and stuff." Tomo coughed and choked on absolutely nothing.  
"You? WOTA? Never. You can't fight high schoolers, let alone DES." Kei smirked.  
"Just take my hand man." Tomo took Kei's hand, thinking he was helping him up. But after his hand touches Kei, they instantly vanished in electricity.

_Whoa! What just happened!?_ Tomo thought. He looked around. Rocky Walls, and water was all he could see. Beside an opening. _We're in a cave... But what happened?_  
"We jumped, if your wondering what just happened." Tomo looked up at Kei. _This kid is weird. Best not underestimate him._ Kei picked up a metal glowing ball. "It's a jump ball. It helps me jump wherever I want." Kei explained. "It sticks to almost all surfaces. brain waves implanted in my head, jump me to this ball, leaving electricity behind to stun solders."  
"HELLO BALISTAR!" The concert began right after Kei finished talking.  
"Let's go, Orine Fan. We got a concert to watch." _Whoa! How did he know that!? _Tomo felt his face leak.  
"I'm a Sonata fan!"  
"I never would have guessed..." Tomo walked out of the cave they were in, and saw a giant ship fly in, and a stage full of colorful girls dancing and singing "Beginner" Tomo watched in awe, for this was his first concert. "Kei! Jump on to the stage, solders are landing there! Take em' down ASAP!" A voice shouted from below.  
"On it!" Kei stretched out his arm like a baseball player before a game. "Can you fight hand to hand combat?" Tomo nodded. "No killing them. Just knock em' out and I'll jump em' else where." Kei cocked his arm back, and threw the jump ball at the stage. (about 300 yards, 274.32 meters away) _What a throw..._ Kei grabbed Tomo's shoulder and that's when he realized, they were going on stage.  
"Wai-" Tomo was interupted by a jump to the stage.

Tomo and Kei's faces were broadcasted on the jumbotron, but the AKB members were flying around on their platforms. So they weren't near by. solders showed up on the stage, and surrounded the two boys instantly.  
"You're breaking the law. Stop, or we shall use force." Kei ignored the warning and threw the jump ball at his mask. Tomo watched, as Kei jumped place to place, thowring and jumping in motion. He stunned all the solders with his jumps instantly.  
"Who want's some!?" Kei asked. _Without that ball he's nothing..._ Tomo thought. As he thought that, two mobile suits crashed into the stage. "Want some of this!?" Kei ran up to the DES suits without second thought, and jumped kicked the cockpit, shattering the glass. _Wow! This is kid... He's..._  
"Amazing!" Orine shouted in the background. Tomo fought the remaining solders, while holding in his jealousy for Kei. _Orine thinks Kei is amazing... No. She only thinks what he did was amazing. Just stick with the kid for now. _Kei puched the center of the mobile suit, and pulled the operating system out. The suit stopped moving, and fell off the stage.  
"Shoot..." Kei kicked the jump ball into uncharted areas and dived after the suit. He grabbed the suit and jumped to the ball. Tomo stood alone on the stage, red-faced due to being alone and in front of all theses people. He felt a sharp pain on his back. He reached behind him and pulled off the jump ball.  
"Wha!" Tomo panicked and threw it up in the air, where Kei dropped down from above.  
"To the cave!" He shouted. "I will miss you all~!" Kei sang to the crowd, then he threw the ball away somewhere. _And he can sing...! I hate to sound rash... But he's kind of weird. _He grabbed Tomo's shoulder and jumped away.

"Who were those boys?" Makoto asked Nagisa.  
"Just keep dancing, and smiling! They're WOTA probably." Nagisa said back, still dancing.  
"Retreat girls! This is getting too out of hand!" All of the girls agreed. Strange people getting on the the stage, though that wasn't the first that has happened. Kei has jumped on the stage many times before on other planets. But this was different. Tomo was there. An Unknown entity shouldn't be on the stage. So they finished the song, waved good-bye and flew back into the ship. Tomo watched as Orine and the other flew away. Orine waved to them and flew off. Kei watched Tomo's cheeks turn red.  
"Let's go lover boy." Kei teased. Tomo hurried over to Kei.  
"What about Sonata, huh?" Tomo asked.  
"It could never happen. I'm just WOTA. I got used to it." Tomo noticed how Kei's personality changed instantly. Kei turned to Tomo, who was glowing white. "Whoa! Dude! Your glowing!" Kei shouted.  
"So are you! Are you jumping?!" Kei pulled out the jump ball from his pocket and shook his head. The light grew and grew until, they vanished.

* * *

**Phew! This seems kind of random now, but wait it out. I'll try to make it better!**


	2. Only Because

**I forgot to describe the characters! Whoops! So I'll just do it now.**

Tomo:  
Age: 15  
Hair: Dark blue, like Yuzuru Otonashi's from AngelBeats.  
Height: 172 cm (5'8)  
Hobbies: Almost none, Sings when he's sad or upset.  
Description:Above Average height,

Personality: He's a cold, lonely dark person. His parents died due to disease, and he started singing about then. He talks often, but usually in small sentences. Never has never loved anyone as much as he loves Orine. He secretly admires her, and all the 00 members. His hands are often sweaty cause they are always in his pockets. His voice reminds people of a sad song, and his life acts as the inspiration. He would do anything to meet Ornine, Nagisa, Yuuko, or Suzuko.

Kei:  
Age: 13  
Hair: Orange Hair, sort of like Tomoya Okazaki's from Clannad.  
Height: 149 cm (4'11)  
Hobbies: Travels with AKB0048 to help protect them from DES. (Travels by jumping), Baseball, Somewhat a singer, used to dance with his friends, jumping for fun.  
Description: Short, Short hair and a feminine like body.

Personality: He has a child like attitude, voice, and a child like body to fit. Often to be confused as being a girl. He smiles almost no matter what, and loves to make people laugh. His undying love for AKB0048 is so strong, he would even die for anyone of their members. (especially Sonata) Surprisingly, he is very strong for his size. He can destroy a drone within a few seconds, but he says "I just know the machinery's weakspots" trying to kill all rumors about him being any other race than human. He was also into gymnastics when he was in 6th grade.

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Kei, and Tomo... Kei I'm used to, but you are a different story." Tsubasa said, pointing at Tomo.  
"He's with me, Tsubasa-sama." kei said. She dropped her finger. "Nice to know he's on our side. As for you Kei, how about a spot in AKB." Tomo choked on air once again.  
"What!? No way!" _Yes! _Kei thought in his head. "Only if Tomo comes too." Tsubasa's smile faded. "Without him, I'm out. Male AKB memebers are basically shunned for ever... I'm not facing this alone!" Tsubasa knew exactly what he meant. All former male AKB singers quit for some unknown reason."Count me out." Tomo said, crossing his arms.  
"Tomo!"  
"There must have been a reason why the other boys quit. I don't wanna find out." Tomo left the room without any other words.  
"I'll be back, I'll persuade him!" Kei shouted as he ran out the room. Tsubasa looked at the floor. _I hope this works..._

Tomo stepped outside the ship, and into the fresh air of Eurostar. He watched the wind blow through the leaves and flowers around him. It smelled great, but he had to keep moving so Kei couldn't find him. 'Beep'  
"Hmmm?" He heard a faint beeping noise from behind him, with each beep it got faster. He turned around and Kei was smiling up at him.  
"Man, stop doing that..." Tomo said.  
"Doing what?" Kei asked mischievously.  
"I'm not joining no matter what you say to me." Tomo said bluntly. Kei ran in front of Tomo and held his arms out in front of him.  
"Then don't listen to me! Just watch them!" Kei pointed to a part of the garden where the understudies hung out together on their day off. They looked so happy, enjoying the time they're spending with each other. It made Tomo smile, but then he quickly turned back to Kei. "What if you got the chance to meet Orine." Kei said grinning devilishly. Tomo stopped thinking for a while and spaced out.  
"You can't join AKB for someone else. Join for one reason."  
"To meet Orine?'' Tomo asked in a daze. Kei reached up and slapped him. "Ow! Man, you slap hard. Are you human?" Kei smiled widely once again.  
"I'm just smart! There is a spot on the cheek where the layer of skin is thinner, making the nerves more sensitive..." _This is great. We're off topic. He'll forget sooner or later. _Tomo thought. "So I aimed my hand there. Now back to the matter at hand." _Aww man... He has good memory._ "You join 00 cause you want to. Not for anyone else. Of course I dragged you into this," Kei admitted. "But I'm going with or without you." Tomo had always thought AKB0048 was one of the coolest things ever, but him joining seemed out of reach. But now it's right in front of him, in the form of an orange haired scrawny kid.  
"Fine. Only because I love 00." Kei smiled once again.  
"Yeah! We're gonna audition for AKB!" Kei shouted, jumping in the air with fist raised high. Tomo grabbed Kei and covered his mouth.  
"Keep it down. Don't draw unneeded attention."

Tomo walked around the massive space airport as if he knew his way around it easily. Kei however, was watching everything like it was a movie.  
"This is sooooo, cool! It's so bright! It's so awesome!" Kei shouted. "Step one to being a 00 member..." he whispered.  
"You guys are joining AKB too?" A voice behind them asked. Kei and Tomo turned around instantly, and saw a girl with a pink ponytail and a bubble sticking out of her mouth.  
"Is that gum?" Tomo asked. The bubble popped.  
"Yeah. I'm Gumi! Nice to meet you!" She shouted happily. "I'm glad there might be more men in AKB, I thought that was really cool!" _Wow, she must be die hard to like the male members..._ Kei thought. She blew up another bubble, which hung out the side of her mouth. The three of them walked together through the crowd to the center of the port, where Kei ran off.  
"Hey! Kei!" Tomo shouted.  
"I'll be back! He said. And with that he jumped away.  
"Kei... Kei what?" Gumi asked as she sat down. Tomo froze. He didn't know Kei's last name. Guess the forget the last name thing rubbed off on him.  
"I honestly can't say I know. But I'll find out later." Gumi jumped up from her seat. "Something rolled underneath the table!" She Shouted. Tomo picked up the jumpball (He forgot what it was).  
"Eh." He kicked the ball way up in the air, and at that instant Kei jumped back. "Kei! Oh my gosh!" Kei had his eyes closed, and didn't relize that he was falling. Tomo ran around the food court trying to catch Kei before he fell. "K- ah!" Tomo tripped over his own shoe laces, and face planted on the shiny floor. Just a few centimeters away from where Kei would land on his feet like a cat. Gumi couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Kei opened his eyes, seeing Tomo laying on the ground, arms out stretched.  
"What's up?" He asked innocently.

* * *

Gumi:  
Age: 13  
Height: 147  
Hobbies: Soccer, Singing, Chewing Gum, Watches AKB videos on her phone daily.  
Description: Short, Long pink pony tail, always in pink, always chewing gum (hence the name Gumi)

Personality: Can't stop chewing gum, keeps her mouth occupied. She's a happy go lucky 7 year old in a 13 year old body, unlike Kei, she is never serious about anything unrelated to singing or dancing. Despite coming from a planet without an entertainment ban, she thinks that the DES are "Stinky heads". Often caught trying to get taller by pulling on her head or her toes. The bubble gum she chews, match her emotions. When she is shocked, it pops. When She is happy, it seemingly gets bigger. When sad, or surprised it deflates slowly. When listening to a speech or talking, the bubble blows up, deflates, blows up, deflates etc.


	3. To Sing, or Not to Sing?

**I know this story isn't popular, and it's not very good, but I'm going to post new chapters anyways! For fun! Regardless of its reception. Just putting that out there. :P**

* * *

"Akio Shinzuku, Hideki Matano, Tomiji Makioka, and Hiroji Kamon. All once former male singers for AKB0048." Kei explained.  
"Akio was so cute!" Gumi shouted.  
"They all quit?" Tomo asked. Gumi and Kei nodded. "Another question. Where are we?"  
"Right, you passed out after raging on my like an idot..." Kei whispered.  
"What did you call me!?"  
"Kei is not available now, please leave a message at the beep." Kei pressed a red button on the jump ball which made a beeping noise, and making Kei jump to an unknown area.  
"We're on the Flying Get you derp!" She shouted. Tomo's eyes widened and he stood up and pushed his chair back causing it to falling over. The sudden movement made Gumi's bubble delfate.  
"That was a record! Jerk!" Tomo ignored the comment and searched for Kei.  
"Kei! Where are you! Don't leave me alone man! We're surrounded by-" He turned around and saw Chieri standing right infront of him, arms crossed and giving an evil stare.  
"Girls..." Tomo said with his voice trailing off.  
"Who are you?" Chieri asked. Kei poked his head out from behind Chieri.  
"Heya, Tomo! What's up?" Kei asked. Chieri turned around.  
"You know him?" She asked. Kei chuckled.  
"He's my wingman."  
"Bul-"  
"Oh my gosh its Chieri-sama!" Gumi shouted. She ran up to Chieri and squeezed her.  
"I'm outta here for today." Kei said. Chieri reached her hand out to Kei.  
"Take... Me... With... You..." She managed to weeze out. Kei smiled.  
"Where we going?" Kei asked. "I set up tons of jumpads all over! Almost everywhere!"  
"My room?" Chieri asked. Gumi kept squeezing her. The bubble on the side of her mouth inflated and deflated each second. Kei smiled and stopped talking.  
"You were in her room?" Tomo asked.  
"I put one in everyone's room. I did it when everyone was sleeping..." Kei said weakly.  
"I don't like the idea of you having access to my room, but let's go!" She pushed Gumi away, and grabbed Kei's ear.  
"Ow, ow, ow... Geez..." And they jumped to Chieri's room.

Tomo and Gumi laid next to each other on the ground staring at the ceiling of Tomo's room. Gumi's bubble stayed a constant size, since they weren't talking.  
"Hmm. Tomo?" Gumi asked.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Can you even sing? And if you can, when are you going to send in your audition tapes?" Tomo never thought of that. But It seemed to late to do it now. "I see Kei is doing his now." Tomo sat up and had a clear view of Kei and Mayuyu in the hallway. Mayu was holding a camera and Kei was standing there all smiles as usual.  
"Why me?" Mayu asked.  
"Cause you make the perfect canidate! You have machine skills, if you know what I mean." Kei said giving a thumbs up.  
"He's so awesome..." Gumi said, blowing up another bubble. Tomo looked at Gumi as she stared into the hall, watching Kei begin to sing.

_"Kinou made no keiken to ka, chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake!" _Tomo cleanched his teeth. _How is his voice like that!? He's like a god or something. _  
"He's pretty good..." Gumi whispered, popping her new bubble.  
"_Atarashii michi wo sagase! Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na! Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda..." _Kei stopped singing and Mayuyu stopped recording.  
"Not bad, but you're gonna have to do that while dancing, you know?" She asked in a frightening voice. Kei smiled weakly and awkwardly, glasses starting to fall off his face.  
"Y-yeah. I'm aware..." Kei said trying to act natural. Mayu tossed him the camera and started to walk away.  
"So you know, I'm big reason the other boys left." And with that, she walked away and turned a corner.  
"What the heck does that mean?" Kei asked him self.  
"It means she's trying to intimidate you..." Tomo said. Gumi perked up from behind him.  
"You sing like Chiharu!" Gumi shouted.  
"Don't say things like that!" Kei yelled. He ran away holding his glasses in his left hand. Gumi's bubble popped as he turned the corner.  
"Come back! I'm sorry!" Gumi shouted before chasing after him. Tomo chuckled, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

_"Kibou ni tsuite... Boku wa katarou... Na mo naki shijin no you ni... Atsuku..." _He sung slowly. His voice echoed through out the hall, but he didn't notice. Too busy searching for the next set of lyrics in his head.  
_"Kimi ga namida ni... Kureteiru nara... Nagusame yori mo. Yagate, shiramu, Sora wo katarou ka...?" _He stopped thinking about the outside world and was lost in his music.  
_"Ai w-" _He bumped into something soft. He looked up from the ground, and saw Orine standing right in front of him.  
"Hello! You're Tomo aren't you?" She asked politely. "I'm Orine, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I... Hi..." He managed to say. Orine giggled before she stuck her hand out. Tomo shook it almost imediatly.  
"I look forward to working with you..."  
"Same here." She waved good-bye and walked along the hallway. She stopped halfway.  
"By the way, you sing very well. Keep it up!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Ushiyama said bluntly. Tsubasa didn't crack a smile. Gumi, Kei, and Tomo stood infront of him in a triangle formation (Gumi in the front). "I see. I have very little to work with. I don't think male members are a good idea..."  
"With all do respect, I think they're a great Idea. You'll attract more people if the singers are good." Kei said with an extra smile.  
"But the fans didn't really take it the right way with the last ones." Ushiyama explained.  
"But we can change that now." Tomo refuted. Ushiyama stopped arguing.  
"Fine. Let's see what you can do. One by one! Starting with the little one."  
"My name is Kei! And I am not little!"

"Nagisa no Cherry? I have to sing and dance to that? This is so embarssesing..." Kei sighed.  
"Do it or forver hold your peice..." Tomo whispered.  
"Ugh... _Cherry Cherryboy, Cherry Cherrygirl. Anata ga hashiru...Cherry Cherryboy, Cherry Cherrygirl, Mizushibuki!" _  
"Stop! That's enough." Ushiyama said sternly. "It wasn't horrible... Add more emotion. You with the bubble." Gumi looked up and her bubble popped. "Next. Pioneer."  
"O-okay!" Gumi cleared her throat and began to sing. "_Tokai no katasumi. shinkirou mitai ni, Totsuzen ano hi umareta. yume no field! Jaaji ni kigaete, hajimeta Ressun. Jibun wo kiri hiraite, mirai tagayashita!" _Kei watched as Gumi danced all the steps somewhat perfectly. Only messing up when she felt someone staring her directly.  
"Ok... Not good, but not bad either. You have to be able to sing and dance when people are looking at you." Ushiyama said.  
''I'll work on that!"  
"Now for the tall one. Yune we Nando mo Umarekawaru!"  
"That's a mouthful ain't it..." Gumi whispered."  
"Ain't, ain't a word." Kei said. Tomo stood up from his seat in the corner. His limbs were sore, and they creaked with each move, but that couldn't stop him now.  
_"Yoru no sora kagayaku hoshi wa_  
_Nanokukounen no kanata,_  
_ Tatoe fukai zetsubou ga_  
_ Mugen no yami to natte mo." _While his dancing was B grade, his soft voice carried through out the room. It was deep, but moving. Different from all the other voices Ushiyama had heard before.  
"_Hito wa umarete_  
_Hito wa shinde yuku_  
_Nikutai wa horobiru yo_  
_Hai no naka kar-" _  
"Stop. Dancing, eh. Singing spectacular. Now get out of sight the three of you." Ushiyama said, waving hand infront of his face. Little did Tomo know, this was Usiyama's way of a compliment. Just hidden behind strong, mean words.


	4. Stranded

"Combat Training shall commence, now!" Tsubasa announced. Kei stretched and smiled widely.  
"I'm shaking in my boots..." He said sarcastically. Tsubabsa snickered.  
"I have a special training for you Kei." She snapped her fingers, and 3 mobile suits entered through a door. "This is for Kei." She said, smiling devilishly.  
"What!? Are you nuts?!" he asked, kicking the jump ball in the air. "This is crazy! I can't do this!" _Maybe he __**is**__ an average kid..._Tomo thought. Falling from the sky, Kei kicked up his leg, awaiting the metal of a mobile suit to reach the outstretch of his leg. 'CLANK' Kei's eyes filled with tears. "OW! Wrong spot! I hit the wrong spot!" He shouted, holding his leg in sheer pain. He rolled around crying and holding his knee. Gumi and Tomo smiled awkwardly. _He's not strong at all... He really is just smart. _"Revenge is mine!" Kei jumped up, and leapt on to the Mobile suit, he smashed the center of the suit with his bare hands, immobilizing the suit. "Take th-" A sweeping arm sent him flying into the wall.  
"Nice one, Suzuko." Tsubasa said.  
"Anytime." She responded from within the suit.  
''Suzuko! I thought we were cool!" Kei shouted.  
"Jokes aside. Every get ready for Combat training, start!"

"How embarrassing..." Gumi said sadly.  
"We got stomped..." Tomo said.  
"I smashed some suits!" Kei shouted.  
"You smashed your leg." Gumi said bluntly. Kei waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Lalala, I can't hear you. Whoa! Kimishima!" Kei shouted. He jumped his way in front of her without using the jumpball.  
"Uh, hello." She said uncomfortably. "How'd a fan get in here?"  
"I'm no fan! I'm a trainee!" Hikari began laughing.  
"You're a cute kid, ya know that? Tsubasa walked up to Hikari.  
"He's telling the truth..." She said softly. Tomo and Gumi walked up to Hikari too.  
"We're Trainees too." They said at the same time. Hikari looked at Kei, to Tomo, then back to Kei, then to Gumi.  
"The girl I can understand... But them!? Is this a joke?"  
"Ugh! Be that way! By the way, big fan of yours!" And he jumped away in a flash.  
"Did he jus-?!"  
"Oh yeah... He's amazing." Gumi said in a daze.  
"Ugh, he's not the guy for you..." Tomo said annoyed. Gumi's bubble popped.  
"Why not!?" Gumi asked. Tomo chuckled.  
"I don't know. I just wanted to make you feel bad." Tomo said smirking. Gumi jumped on Tomo's back.  
"Take it back!" She shouted, pulling on his cheeks.  
"Ugh! Get off!"

**1 month later**

"Why does it feel like, we'll never become understudies...?" Tomo asked. He laid on the cold floor, next to Tomo, and Suzoko. Staring at the blue and white pattern on ceiling  
"You'll get there." Suzoko said encouragingly. Tomo jumped up to his feet.  
"It's been a month! Gumi became an understudy, and Kei and I have waited!" Kei sat up slowly.  
"Gumi debuted a week ago... What's today anyway?" He asked.  
"It's a Sunday."  
Whoa! Really! Suzoko, a rehersal for a concert is about... 3 days?" She nodded.  
"Why do you ask?" Kei put on his glasses and pulled out his phone."  
"Akio Shinzuku, debut on a Wednesday. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, performance on Wednesday. There is a performance scheduled on Wednesday on Tundrastar." Kei explained. He put his glasses on his head. "Catch my drift?"  
"While this is true, we have no proof that you two will debut." Tsubasa walked into the room.  
"You three, report to the rehearsal room." She said sternly, and left without further words. Tomo and Suzoko turned their heads to Kei in astonishment. Kei, just smiled and pulled his glasses off.  
"Who needs a jump to the rehearsal room?"

Kei stop on the tip of his toes to see through the window. He saw the rest of the understudies standing around joking with each other. He first looked for Sonata, but instead ended up seeing Gumi. Who he had not seen in a while. She hadn't changed at all, but she was less cheery than usual.  
"Go in man!" Tomo said, pushing him through the door. Kei's eyes popped wide open as he fell through the open door.  
"Ow... I'll kill you!" Kei shouted, jumping to his feet. He tackled Tomo, who also fell over and hit his head on the floor. All the girls in the room watched uncomfortably and just smiled along. Tomo pushed Kei upwards, forcing him to hit his head on the railing behind him.  
"Agh! I've got headache!" Kei shouted in tears.  
"That wasn't nice!" Gumi shouted.  
"We have to work with them!?" Kanata shouted.  
"I'm not sure if I can do that..." Makoto said softly. "The tall one scares me!"  
"Who's that little one?" Sonata asked quietly. Tomo put a grin on his face.  
"Sonata never met Kei? That's strange. Cause I thought Kei was a Sonata fan?"  
"Agh! Shut up!" Kei shouted. Everyone began giggling towards Kei's childishness.  
"Alright." Ushiyama said, walking in the room. "Let's get to work..."

Dead was the only word to describe everyone in the room. Laying on the floor, hunched over. Gasping for breath. All but one...  
"That's it? Aww. No fun..." Kei said softly.  
"Says you! I'm dying!" Makoto shouted. "I'll never be elected in the general election!"  
"It's ok Grumbly! I won't place either!" Sonata shouted.  
"Elections? Already?" Tomo asked.  
"Sure! It's allot different now! I'm so excited!" Nagisa shouted. Tomo sat off to the side as Gumi and Kei talked with the understudies.  
"Hello! Your Tomo right?" Orine asked. The sudden question scared him. He didn't see anyone around him. "Up here!" He looked up and was face to face with Orine. Hey there! Nice to finally get a real good look at you!" She said with a cute smile. Tomo's face turned red a little.  
"Well. It's n-nice to just get a chance to t-talk to you, O-orine." Tomo said, stuttering.  
"I've got a question."  
"What is it?"  
"I was wondering, when you were sing last time I met you. Were you practicing?" Tomo laughed.  
"No, I was just a little down that's all."  
"Down? Why? There's noting to be down about." Orine said. She climbed up on the railing and sat on it.  
"Well. My friends left me. I couldn't help but feel a little down."  
"Orine, we're going to eat. Want to come with us?" Yuka asked. Orine gave a thumbs up.  
"Well, I'll talk to you later." Orine said. She jumped off the railing and walked out the door with Yuka.  
"Tomo you dog." Kei said tauntingly.  
"I'll toss you off the ship... Get out my face." Tomo said.  
"So mean..."

"No waaaay!" Kei shouted. He and Gumi were standing front of an escape pod. The door was open and anyone could walk in.  
"Why not! One joy ride! Pleeeease?"  
"Noooo! Kei shouted. In frustration, Gumi pushed Kei backwards.  
"Agh!" He stumbled backwards until, 'CRACK' He hit he head on the glass. Leaving a small crack. The door sealed closed. And Tundrastar was the set destination. Kei was unconscious and laying on the floor. On the other hand, Gumi was panicking. She ran from the escape pod and went to get help. But it was too late. When she returned, the pod was gone.


	5. Headaches, Can Cause Headaches

_**By far the shortest, but it's kind of like a transcript with more details.**  
_

* * *

_Where am I...? It's so cold... Ugh. I bet Gumi did this. _Kei reached up to touch his head. _Agh! I got a headache... Which means... I can't jump! _Kei stood up as fast as he could.  
"Kei! Do you read me?" _Who's that voice? Sounds Like Tomo._ Kei picked up a headset on the floor. He put it on slowly, trying to not hurt his head anymore.  
"I hear you loud and clear. Who's this?"  
"It's Tomo. Who else? Where the hell are ya?"  
"A cold place with a entertainment ban. Location: Unknown to me."  
"You described Tundrastar perfectly." Tsubabsa corrected.  
"Well, everything is gray here.. I'm a standout. Orange hair and colorful practice clothing."  
"Just jump back..." Tomo said. Kei didn't say a word. The wind howled through the silence.  
"I think that means he can't jump" Nagisa guessed.  
"How are all of you talking to me at once? Hi, Nagisa." Kei said.  
"Hi! But now is not the time for messing around... We need a plan."  
"Blend in." Chieri suggested. "Find some clothing and try not to stand out."  
"We'll come to get you in a few hours." Tomo added.  
"Better yet, I'll hold out until the show starts. Fly by on a platform or something." Kei suggested.  
"I'll get him! " Gumi said.  
"Gumi...?"  
"It's my fault that he's there in the first place. I'll get him."  
"Don't argue with her. This is very emotional." Tomo said teasingly.  
"But. Why can't you jump?" Orine asked.  
"I have a headache." Kei said with a red face.  
"A headache?" Tsuabasa asked.  
"Yeah. It messes with the brain scanners in my head. It kind of jams my head. Just come get me when the show starts. See you in two days. Kei, out. Peace."


	6. About Time

Everyone sat around in a circle in the rehearsal room. Usually, everyone was talking about something, orlaughing about something. But there was no one to start the conversation. No one to make funny jokes in a flash. Just everyone with bored faces.  
"What are we supposed to do again...?" Gumi asked, as a deflated bubble hung out the side of her mouth.  
"We could tal- hold on. Got a text..." Tomo said. He pulled out his phone and was surprised who sent him the text. "It's from Kei! Something about the DES..." Gumi bumped Tomo out the way and grabbed his phone.  
"The text says: 'Hey! I found a WOTA underground base and they have told me about a DES center stationed outside of town. I'm going to check it out. I'll talk to you through my headset once I get in.  
-From your favorite carrot haired friend,  
Kei' Wonder when he sent it..."  
"About a few minutes ago." Tomo said. Mimori jumped up to her feet.  
"He's in!" She shouted. Tomo reached over and grabbed the headset away from her.  
"No headset for you." He quickly put it on. "Kei! Oh my gosh man, glad to know you're not frozen to death."  
"Funny. Just listen to me... I'm in the station now. This is when last-names matter to me. Just listen in. I may need you guys to come a few days early."  
"We wanna hear too!" Sonota shouted.  
"Yeah!" Yuka chimed in. Tomo reluctantly turned up the volume of Mimori's headset.

_**Kei**_

Kei walked silently through a crowed hallway. Nobody stopped him, or even looked at him weirdly. He just strolled on the white tiled floor like he owned the place.  
"Hey! You!" _Curses..._ "You're, Kei Takekawa? The generals son?" Kei let out a sigh.  
"Kei? Takekawa? You mean you're..." Tomo was still listening in on what was happening on the other side.  
"Yeah, I am." Kei said with an uneasy smile.  
"Then come with me, we need one of your encouraging speeches." the man said, grabbing Kei's arm.  
"I'd rather not..." Kei said softly.  
"I insist!"  
"I un-sist..." The man laughed.  
"The general always said you were funny. Wann-?"  
"I'll pass on that too. But the speech is unavoidable I guess."  
"That's the spirit!" Kei was lead through the hallways to an unknown room. _What's gonna happen to me...? Ugh. I don't want to have to give a speech. Ugh. I shouldn't have come here._  
"Kei, answer us" Gumi shouted. Kei turned down the volume on his headset.  
"What was that." Kei shrugged. The man turned the corner and lead Kei to a big red door. _My headache is gone... About time._  
"Go on, boy! give them some pep!" He pushed Kei head first into the door. _And, it's back..._  
"Everyone! This here is Takekawa's, boy! He's gonna give a speech. All the solders in the room cheered and screamed loudly.  
"Uh... Hello... I'm... I'm Kei Takekawa... it's very nice to see you all here today?" Kei said uncertain if his word choice was right. But the men cheered even louder than before. "Today, we shall finally capture... AKB0048..." Kei smiled and gave a thumbs up as the solders clapped and returned the thumbs up. "Now, I only have one more thing to say." _Here goes nothing... _ _Besides. If it fails, I'll bust my self out of here. _"00 forever!" He jumped over the railing in front of him and landed in the center of the solders. They all dove on top of him. But when they all came up, he was gone.

A familiar hallway was now what Kei looked at. He was in his room on the Flying Get. But he couldn't stay long. He had to keep the "headache act" going for his plan to work. He grabbed a few jumpads from ontop of his dresser. _I've got to fight my headache longer... Now... Jump!_

_**The others**_

"That was very confusing..." Nagisa said softly.  
"Is Kei's father the person that gives commands to attack us?" Orine asked.  
"No. His mother his." Chieri stated. Everyone in the room was suddenly confused.  
"You guys never asked him about his orange hair?" Suzoko asked. Everyone but Chieri shook their head.  
"He says 'It runs in the Takekawa family' He accidentally gave us his last name." Suzoko said.  
"We researched and... There you have it." Everyone remained quiet. They were utterly speechless.  
"This is so confusing!" Sonota shouted.  
"Back to square one..." Tomo said sadly.

_**Kei**_

_Almost forgot... Time for some me time and me time only. _He trudged slowly in the snow. _But I'm trudging. People don't normally trudge._ He wore an orange coat, with an orange hat, with orange shoes. Not exactly stealthy clothing.  
"Kei. The concert is changed to later this evening. Hold on a little more?" Gumi said though the headset.  
"Whatever... Hurry. I'm cold... Kei, Peace out." Still trudging, Kei saw the light of flames near by. Which was the nearest town. _Whew. Show time._ _Great! No headache pains... _Kei pulled his jumpball, and a another different ball he had saved this ball for a special occasion. He kicked them both into different parts of the town. The jumpabll landed on a roof, and the other ball landed right in the center of the town. The people stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the ball. No one went near it. But they stared in fear of what might happen.  
"Hello Tundra Star!" Kei shouted from a roof. Everybody looked up at Kei. "I'm not sure if you guys know this but, I'm Kei! I'm going to perform for you before the real Concert this evening! Hope you enjoy." He snapped his fingers and the ball in the center of the town lit up like a disco ball.  
_"Aruji naki ima kaze ga fuki_  
_Kumoma ni wa hora hikari ga sasu_  
_Mayoibito wa mimi wo sobadatete_  
_Jibun no michi susumu tame no chikara ni suru_

_Kokoro oresou na nagai saka no mae_  
_Mirai ga aru nara_  
_Se wo mukerarenai_

_Tomo yo oboete iru kai_  
_Ano hi chikaiatta kono basho_  
_Kisetsu no hana ga saku_

_Aruji naki sono koe kikoeru yo_  
_Taiyou ga hora sukoshizutsu_  
_Atari no sono yami wo_  
_Hagashite kureru darou_

_Aruji naki saa kono toki ni_  
_Bokutachi wa sou arukidasou_  
_Daremo minna yowai ikimono sa_  
_Ai no kehai sagashinagara_  
_Saki e susumu! _Bye for now! Be here for the real concert later!" He shouted, before jumping to another place and performing the same song once again.

_**The others**_

"Alright! Show time!" Sonata shouted.  
"Why does it feel like that line is over used?" Tomo asked annoyed.  
"Let's just get this over with!" Gumi shouted.

"HELLO TUNDRASTAR!" Kei looked up from his miniature performance.  
"I bid you adieu! Watch the real concert! Kei, Peace out!" Kei shouted. He reached his hand up and was snatched away by Gumi. "Bout' Time" Kei complained, taking of his coat and hat.  
"Sorry, traveling through space is a hassle." Gumi said waving at the people below.  
"Ugh, whatever. Glad to see you though. Missed that bubble of yours." Kei said. He took the jumpall out of his pocket and threw it at the stage.  
"Good luck!" Gumi yelled as Kei jumped to the stage.

_Nee kimi wa_  
_oboeteru darou ka?_  
_Narete kite shimatta_  
_ano SUTEEJI_  
_sou MENBAA_

_kizuite inakatta_  
_megumareta mawari ni_  
_amaete ano koro sa_

_Me no mae ni wa_  
_itsumo takusan_  
_mimamoru hito ga ite_  
_nakamatachi ga_  
_sasae atta_  
_mukedasenai_

_namanurui mizu_  
_kaze wo irero!_  
_CHIIMU yo, me wo samase!_  
_Ima no bashou de tachiagare!_  
_Kaze wo irero!_  
_Kyou kara wa atarashii_  
_OH- warera ga CHIIMU K!" _  
"Look out Nagisa!" Tomo shouted.  
"Got it." Kei said, pulling out his jumpball again. He threw it at her back.  
"Huh? What was that?" Nagisa asked. Several missles were fired and most of them were heading straight at Nagisa. Kei snapped his fingers while spinning, jumping Nagisa on Kei's platform.  
_"Sou kimi wa_  
_tomadotta darou ga" _They continued to sing as the DES attacked them. "_Totsuzen no_  
_SHAFFURU wa_  
_kono hi no tame sa_

_Saa koko de_  
_iitai koto wo ie!_  
_Butsukatta bun dake_  
_migakarete yuku darou" _  
"Ugh. Not enough time left for the announcement..." Tsubasa said softly.  
"There's always time. But it's better to do it In Akibastar." Ushiyama suggested. Tsuabsa cracked a smile.  
"You're right."  
_"Hizuki ageta_  
_rekishi nanka_  
_furikaerukima wa nai_  
_yume wa itsumo_  
_mirai ni aru_  
_RESET (RI SEETTO) shite_  
_mata furi dashi e!"_ _This is what we waited for. _Tomo thought as he danced on stage._ And it's almost over. Just keep dancing..._  
"_Chiimu yo shoubu daze_  
_daremo mita koto nai PAFOOMANSU_  
_kaze wo irero!_  
_Kyou kara umare kawatta_  
_OH- warera ga CHIIMU K! _THANK YOU FOR COMING! WE LOVE YOU ALL!" All the Platforms returned to the ship, and they flew off into space, leaving the fans still in an uproar.


	7. Clothes, Reactions, and Mayu

"Yeah! That was fun right, Tomo?" Kei asked, excitedly. Tomo leaned against the wall of Gumi's room with his eyes closed as Gumi secretly took pictures of Kei with a secret camera.  
"Uh, yeah whatever." Tomo said bluntly. But in reality, Tomo was more excited than Kei.  
"Liar! You were smiling! I didn't even know you had teeth." Said teasingly. Tomo walked over to Kei and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Hey! Put me down! This isn't funny!" Tomo thought for a few minutes.  
"You're right... Tomo hung Kei on one of Gumi's coat hangers. "Better." Kei gave a blank stare.  
"You. Will. Die." Kei said darkly before jumping away.  
"I got like twenty pictures of him hanging there!" Tomo took the pictures away from Gumi. And suddenly, he got an Idea.  
"Want more pictures of Kei?" Tomo asked. Gumi's bubbe grew until it popped, covering her face in gum  
"Yeh." She said. Her voice muffled by the gum covering her entire face.

It was hard to tell what time of day it was in space, but It was apparently night-time, for Kei was asleep soundly. Tomo and Gumi snuck in to Kei's room (Mimori, and Makoto sleep in the same room as Kei). Gumi ran to Kei's bed, to find it empty.  
"He's not here?" Gumi whispered. Tomo shrugged.  
"Probably not." Tomo replied.  
_"Doko ka de anata wo daita ki ga shiteta_  
_Sakotsu no katachi wo shitteru." _Tomo looked up from the empty bed. _Who could be singing this lat- Kei... No. It's too feminine to be his voice. _  
"Gumi. Follow me." Tomo whispered. He turned around to see Makoto staring dead at him.  
"Looking for Kei?" She asked. Tomo fell backwards, hitting his head on the cold floor. The bump forced Mimori to wake up.  
"Makoto... I'm trying to sleep... Are they looking for Kei?"  
"I'm not sure if I know where he is..." Makoto said softly  
"No offense, but you're never sure of anything." Gumi said.  
"Don't make me feel worse than I already do!" Makoto shouted. Tomo covered her mouth with a pillow.  
"Do you want to wake everyone up?" As he said that, Kei jumped into his bed. Everyone stared at him as he slept.  
"How is he still sleeping?" Mimori asked. They all walked over to his bed and watched him.  
"His hair... Is... In a pony tail...?" Gumi asked. Tomo pulled the covers off of him.  
"Oh. My. God." Makoto said covering her mouth. Tomo fell over and rolled under the bunk bed.  
"I don't belive what I just saw..." Tomo whispered. Kei was wearing one of the outfits meant for female successors. His feminine body actually made him look like a girl. Gumi took tons of pictures with her camera from different views. Mimori looked at the outfit carefully.  
"Mayu...?"

"Mayu... Open up!" Mimori shouted. She was pounding on the door with both fist.  
"What do you want?" She asked from inside.  
"Why did you dress up Kei like a girl?" Tomo asked. The door slid open. Mayu stood there with a blank face.  
"I admit to nothing." She said in a monotone voice.  
"Yeah? Well explain this? Kei get over here." Tomo commanded.  
"No way! I look like a girl!" Kei said from behind the corner. Tomo grabbed Kei and hit him on his head, giving him a massive headache.  
"Ow! Man... I hate when you do that..." Kei stood in front of Mayu, wearing her clothes.  
"Come on Mayu, don't fight the truth." Mimori said.  
"Ok... Maybe I did dress him in my clothes..." Mayu said. "But what's any crime in that? I just wanted to see how feminine he looked."  
"I just want a sandwich..." Kei said softly. "I'm outta here." And Kei jumped to his room.  
"CHANGE!" Makoto shouted.  
"Tomo and Kei. Wake up and report to Tsubasa as soon as possible." Mayu said bluntly  
"Must be something important since Mayu told us..." Tomo said softly.

"Where's Kei?" Tsubabsa asked. Tomo shrugged as he sat in a chair is the same small room he was in when Kei was asked to join 0048.  
"I'll just relay it to him. I bet he's asleep."  
"Very well. General elections are coming up... And I feel that you should know this. The fans have already started to reacting to you and Kei." Tomo took a short breath.  
"Not good reactions I guess?"  
"Your guess is right... Here's a video we found early this morning." She turned her computer to face him. A poster of Tomo and Kei was hung on a wall, till one of the fans came over and burned it. _Oh my god... _  
"So... People hate us?"  
"Not all of them. But a few think that Males in AKB is just down right wrong... But remember. No matter what people say, or do, brush it off."  
"You can count on it. I'm no quitter."

"We have a national Kei day!" Kei shouted. Everyone in the room stared blankly at Kei. "Too much?"  
"Honestly, Judging from the ratings," Shiori began "Tomo is more popular than you are, Kei."  
"What!? I feel so useless now!" Kei shouted  
"Wonder why that is..." Tomo said, thinking intently on the situation.  
"Well, people must like Tomo cause he's older and more masculine I guess..."  
"Can Tomo do this?" Kei asked, pulling out his jumpball.  
"Do what?" Orine asked. Kei squeezed the jumpball as hard as he could, causing it to break into smaller pieces.  
"Kei! Why would you do that?!" Gumi asked.  
"Cause I can get another one." He jumped away, and returned shortly to Shiori's room. "See?" He held another jumpball in his hand.  
"But... We should have Kei and Tomo preform a solo! On Akibastar!" Sonota shouted.  
"That's not a bad idea... But I'm not sure they'd do it." Nagisa said. Kei jumped to his feet.  
"I'll do it!" He shouted. His fist clenched in determination. "I'll do anything to get the Fans to get used to me a bit. I'm just glad I was able to perform once. Performing by myself could the fans that I'm serious about being in 0048!" Tomo slowly stood up.  
"I agree. Most of AKB's fanbase in on Akibastar... If we can get them to like us, it might change the way people view us." Mayu walked into the room.  
"Kei. Try this on. I must see how feminine you are in different clothing."  
"AH! NO! Get away from me!" Kei shouted. He jumped out of the room without warning.  
"You can not jump forever, Kei. I will catch you sometime today."


	8. From the Heart

"Nope. No way. Too girly." Kei said crossing his arms.  
"You have to step outside your comfort zone a little..." Chirei said softly. Kei fell flat on his back.  
"No way." Kei refused. Tomo grabbed Kei by his shirt and picked him up.  
"Then just do a Duet with me..." Tomo suggested, putting Kei on his feet.  
"That's not a bad idea... But no dancing! Ushiyama doesn't need have to be involved in this." Kei said crossing his arms again.  
"Fall back and I'll make sure you can't get up..." Tomo said threatingly.  
"Be that way, Jerk."  
"Guys! Stop fighting! Still on the topic of your faulty fame!" Nagisa shouted.  
"Right... What song should we sing?" Tomo asked. Kei looked at Nagisa, who looked at Gumi, who looked at Chieri.  
"Are we just gonna look at each other?" Tomo asked.  
"How about we write one?" Kei suggested. Tomo looked at Kei with a weird face. _Is he nuts?_ "If we write it, then the fans will know it came from the heart." Everyone looked at each and nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe that can be the title, _'From the Heart'_ We'll write it together." Nagisa said.  
"Right... Where to start?"

_"We'd like to stay, and perform for you all._  
_This Is From the Heart!_ And, scene!" Kei said giving a thumbs up.  
"Not bad. Who wrote it?" Tsubasa asked. Tomo pointed to Kei, who was spinning around on his head.  
"Carrot head spin!" He shouted, getting dizzier and dizzier every second.  
"Well... I guess it's ok. What's the title?"  
"From the Heart." Tomo said. Tsubasa turned to Ushiyama. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm not apart of this." He stated. Tsubasa sighed softly. _They did work hard... And they already memorized it. Guess there's no way of killing it now..._  
"We'll give it a shot." She said.  
"Yes! We're gonna perform man! But... As a request... Can we wear clothing of our choice? Since it's not a full 0048 concert."  
"Yes, you need to able to show off your stlye at least once. This time it will be allowable."  
"So... That's all there is to it?"  
"Just rehearse till we get to Akibastar in a few days" Tsubasa ordered.

_"Aruji naki ima kaze ga fuki_  
_Kumoma ni wa hora hikari ga sasu_  
_Mayoibito wa mimi wo sobadatete_  
_Jibun no michi susumu tame no chikara ni suru"_  
"Why does it seem like we sing that song so much?" Kei asked Tomo. Tomo shrugged as he buttoned his shirt up.  
"Must be popular." He looked up to Kei, who looked like an Orange. Wearing an Orange T-Shirt and black pants, with Orange shoes. He even wore his glasses for once. "Your glasses... Really, Kei?" He nodded.  
"It's the real me!" He shouted, giving two thumbs up.  
"MARIKO! MARIKO!" The chants of the fans could be heard loud and clear. _They must love Tsubasa._ Tomo thought.  
"I have two announcements for you today." Tsubasa started. "First announcement is, the General elections will begin tomorrow." The crowd roared loudly. "Second announcement! The two male members, Kei and Tomo are now going to perform for you all tonight!" There was no response from the crowd. "They will perform a song written by Kei, called "From the Heart. Here they are now.

Kei and Tomo stood on stage side by side, alone. Holding microphones in their hands. The crowd booed them. Not even a small sound of cheers. Tomo looked down, at his shoes. Then slowly turned around, and began walking away. _Is he serious? _Kei thought. _Is he just gonna walk away because peopole boo us. If he wasn't serious, he should have said so in the first place. Well. I don't need him anyway. I'll be fine all by myself. _And with that, Kei began to sing.  
_**"Sore ha namida watashi tachi wo anata, **_(It tears us to know,)  
_**Ga watashi tachi wo ukeire te I nai shitte iru**_ (you don't accept us)  
_**Sore ni**__**nareru **_(Get used to it)  
_**Wareware**__**ha doko ni mo tsumori ha na**_(We're not going anywhere)  
_**Wareware ha shinkoku da wareware ha teishi monku wo iwa nai **_(We're serious, we wont stop)  
_**Watashi achi ha anata no kokoro wo katsu made **_(Till we win your hearts)_**"**_  
_This kid won't quit. _Tomo thought. _Can't bail out now. _He turned around and walked back to his earlier spot, and joined in with Kei.  
_**"**__**Watashi tachi ha anata no tomodachi ni nari tai**_ (We want to be your friend)  
_**Watashi**__**tachi wo aishi mataha kirai **_(Love or hate us)  
_**Tada wareware ha koko ni iru shitte iru **_(Just know we're here)  
_**Watashi tachi ha taizai shi tai to anata ga ta subete no tame ni jikkou shi**__** t**__**ai **_(We'd like to stay, and perform for you all)

_**Watashi no namae ha Kei desu **_(My name is Kei)  
_**Egao ni nareru**_ (Get used to my smile)  
_**Watashi ga utau koko ni iru to minna ga odori masu **_(I'm here to sing and dance)  
_**Watashi ha anata ga watashi wo ninshiki shi tai **_(I want you to acknowledge me)  
_**To omoidashi te kureru koto wo... **_(And Remember that...)

_**Watashi tachi ha anata no tomodachi ni nari tai**_ (We want to be your friend)  
_**Watashi**__**tachi wo aishi mataha kirai **_(Love or hate us)  
_**Tada wareware ha koko ni iru shitte iru **_(Just know we're here)  
_**Watashi tachi ha taizai shi tai to anata ga ta subete no tame ni jikkou shi**__** t**__**ai (**_We'd like to stay, and perform for you all)

_**Watashi no namae ha Tomo desu **_(My name is Tomo)  
_**Watashi ha sekai de saikou jixya nai **_(I'm not the best in the world_**)**_  
_**Shikashi watashi ha anata no kokoro wo ugokasu yo **_(But I'll move your hearts)  
_**Chixyoudo watashi ni chansu wo ataer**_(If you give me a chance)  
_**To suru koto wo oboe te iru... **_(And remember that...)

_**Watashi tachi ha anata no tomodachi ni nari tai**_ (We want to be your friend)  
_**Watashi**__**tachi wo aishi mataha kirai **_(Love or hate us)  
_**Tada wareware ha koko ni iru shitte iru **_(Just know we're here)  
_**Watashi tachi ha taizai shi tai to anata ga ta subete no tame ni jikkou shi**__** t**__**ai (**_We'd like to stay, and perform for you all)

_**Kore ha shinzou kara no mono de aru!**_ (This is from the Heart!)


	9. Family Reunion

"They still hate us." Kei said, dragging his feet to his room. Makoto and Mimori patted him on the shoulder.  
"Don't feel so bad. At least the people got used to you a bit." Mimori said encouragingly.  
"Ugh... But still. I have to make them cheer for me!" Kei shouted.  
"Nobody loves me, and I turned out just fine!" Makoto added. Kei looked at Makoto and tears filled his eyes.  
"I don't wanna end up like you!" Kei yelled.  
"Why are you so mean to me!"  
"Why are you three yelling!?" Kei opened his eyes, and saw Hikari standing in front of him.  
"Hey! You placed first in the elections! Help me out!" Hikari chuckled.  
"You want to place first?" She asked." Kei shook his head vigorously.  
"No! I just have to place!" Makoto shook her head slowly.  
"I'm not even going to ask..." She said softly.  
"Forget you then!" Hikari touched Kei on his shoulder. He turned almost instantly, and found him self staring into Hikaris eyes.  
"Look. I'll help you. But it's not going to be easy." Kei's blank face instantly turned into a smile.  
"I'll do anything!" Kei shouted, giving a thumbs up.  
"Can we go to sleep now?" Makoto and Mimori asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. Sleep well, bye!"

_Spin, spin, pause, switch up and pose! Kick, kick, wave and... UGH! _Kei froze with his hand in the air.  
"I forgot the next step." Kei said embarrassed. Hikari smiled warmly.  
"It's, Kick, Kick, wave, spin and switch up." Kei nodded and performed the steps again. Hikari watched as Kei performed the steps almost flawlessly. _Kick, Kick, switch up, spin and thumbs up!_ "You added a thumbs up?" Kei nodded slowly.  
"That's my signature pose!" Kei said, giving yet another thumbs up. Hikari giggled lightly.  
"Cut the chat. Let's run through the steps again!" Hikari and Kei stood facing each other like a mirror. They danced the same way too. Copying each others movements perfectly. _Switch up, spin and thumbs up! Kick, step, kick, step. Wade, and wade, wade and pull. Arm cross, arm cross, Wave._  
"Yeah!" Kei shouted, giving a thumbs up.  
"Cut it out already! I'm going to sleep. Night, Kei." He waved Hikari off, before jumping into bed almost unnoticed.

**2 weeks later**

"Ugh... Have you noticed that since the last performance, Kei's been extra annoying." Kanata asked.  
"You mean the one last week? Nope. It's been going on for almost two weeks." Yuka corrected.  
"Tomo. Talk to your brother." Makoto said. "I can't get sleep anymore!"  
"Now you're Extra Grumbly!" Sonata shouted. Makoto glared at Sonata. "Hehe. Sonata going away now!"  
'' Think this is his attempt to place in the elections?" Mimori guessed.  
Tomo correct Mimori, "Nah. He can't place. The Universe hates us..."  
"Ok guys! Let's do this!" Nagisa shouted.  
"Right." Chieri commented.

_"kimi wo matteitatte_  
_zettai konai to_  
_wakatte ita boku sa_

_kodakai oka no ue_  
_wasuremono no you na BENCHI_  
_boushi ga tobasarete_  
_are kara zutto sagashiteta!_

_kiseki wa maniawanai darou_  
_itoshisa wa itsu datte sekkachi na mono sa_  
_BASU wo nandai yarisugoseba_  
_unmei ga oitsuku no?_  
_mirai no koibito_

_tokimeku riyuu ga_  
_kyuu ni SUPIIDO agete_  
_kokoro no KAABU wo_  
_chikazuite kitan da!" _  
"You notice something new?" Ushiyama asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa turned around.  
"Hmm?"  
"Tomo and Kei have found their radiance." It's faint, but Kei and Tomo had lights glowing around them as they performed. Tomo more than Kei.  
"That **is** new... But, Tomo's radiance is more noticeable. Why's that?"  
"Who knows."  
_"kiseki wa maniawanai darou_  
_junai wa sonna umaku yukanai mono sa_  
_saishuu BASU ni norenakute mo_  
_itsu made mo koko de matsu_  
_boku dake koibito_

_kiseki wa maniawanai darou_  
_itoshisa wa itsu datte sekkachi na mono sa_  
_BASU wo nandai yarisugoseba_  
_unmei ga oitsuku no?_  
_mirai no koibito!"_ Everyone stood out of breath on the stage smiling to the crowd.  
"Thank you!" They all shouted. A bright sign behind them appeared. _'announcement from the Manger' _  
"Right now... I am Going to read off the general election results as of now!" Everyone looked at Tsubasa weirdly. _Why so early? _Tomo thought. "There will be no special reading, it's just as Blunt as it sounds. Here we go! In tenth place: Makoto Yokomizo!"  
"HUH!?"  
"Ninth Place: Mayuyu! Eighth Place: Kei!"  
"Wha-" Tomo slapped Kei's head before he could finish his sentence.  
"Seventh Place: Haruna Kojima. Sixth Place: Nagisa Motomiya. Fith place: Minami Takahashi! Fourth Place: Chieri Sono! Third Place: Tomo Goni."  
"EH!?"  
"Second Place: Yuko Oshima. And First Place as of now: Sae Miyazawa! As an added treat! The person who comes in first place, shall perform a solo!"

"How could we place, yet the almost everyone hates us!?" Tomo shouted. He was obviously very confused. Tsubasa smiled and almost began laughing.  
"Well, remember your debut? The people on Tundrastar must like you two very much. Almost all your votes came from there."  
"Aww, man! I thought people actually liked me..." Kei said, disappointed.  
"At least someone does." Tomo said.  
"Guess I'm off to practicing. Adios!" Kei jumped off to his room.  
"Why did you display the early results so early?" Tomo asked. Tsubasa looked up from her clipboard and gave silent smile.  
"So you and Kei would know there are people who really like you two."

Kei hung upside down on his bed. He hair, hanging lifelessly. Almost as if it was attracted to the floor. He hung there, trying to think. But there was almost nothing to think of. Except, that everyone hated him. despite placing Eighth in the early results, he felt that the people of the universe still hated him. _What did I ever do to them...? I just want them to accept me a little. They don't even have to like me. Just cheer for me a little... Ugh! Why can't I ju- _Kei's legs slipped off his bed. _Ah! No! _Before hitting his head, Kei dropped his hands, and help himself steady, before falling on his face. _Phew... _'BOOM!' A large collision shook the Flying Get, and all everything aboard. _DES?!_  
"Kei! What did you do?" Mimori asked. Kei jumped up to his feet and defended him self.  
Saying, "I did nothing!" Another crash shook the ship. Tomo came crashing into the room  
"What did you do!?" He shouted.  
"You know what! You guys are just, wow." _Seems like Akibastar is under attack. Tomo thought. _  
"Everyone! Get ready for combat! AKibastar is under attack. Kei, jump on the enemy ship and try killing the power." Tsubasa commanded.  
"Killing power? Easy! Makoto, come with me. I need a partner."  
"Of course... I saw this coming. Just because I did this once, doesn't make me an expert."  
"I just need someone to talk to." Kei said. He grabbed Makoto's ponytail and jumped on the top of the ship.  
"What's going on!?" Makoto shouted. Kei looked into the sky. The climate control was still working, so he knew that they had to wait a little more.  
"apparently, They want Akibastar. Too bad, they can't have it on my watch." He grabbed his Jumpball and hurled it at empty space.  
"What was that about? There's nothing there." Kei pulled out his glasses and put them on Makoto's face. She squinted, and saw the DES ship flying in.  
"reflector Panels" Kei informed, Jumping to the ball.

"We're in." Makoto said through her headset.  
"Good. Find the engine room, and sabotage. Make sure you use your hands, and not your leg, Kei." Gumi teased.  
"Hush up." Kei said. The two walked through the long hallway which was surprisingly empty. But few cameras were still active.  
"Don't walk into the view of the cameras. They'll sound off, and we'll have to fight our way through." Kei explained. Makoto nodded intently. _Don't screw up..._ Makoto thought. As they walked, Makoto daydreamed about becoming a successor. **"Makoto! Makoto! Makoto!"**  
"Makoto! Look out!" Kei shouted Makoto snapped out of her day dream and bumped into a tall man.  
"Hey! You're a member of AKB004- Yow!" Kei had kicked the man to the side, slamming him into the wall.  
"Let's go!" He shouted. he grabbed her by her wrist and ran down he hallway, dragging Makoto.  
"Slow down!" She yelled. Kei groaned slightly. something caught his attention. A small crack in the wall. Big enough to fit a baseball. Kei stopped running rolled his jumpball through it. Still holding on to Makoto, he jumped to the ball, and listened to the crowd of men chasing them, pass.

"Phew. We're safe." Kei said softly. He looked around the small hidden room. It was bigger than he expected it to be, and could fit at least five people. But it wasn't the size of the room that caught his attention, it was Makoto. She sat on the ground with her knees in her face. "Uh, Makoto, what's wrong?"  
"I got us into trouble..." She replied. Kei smiled lightly.  
"It's ok, we're safe now, right?"  
"If you're trying to cheer me up. Dig deeper into the repertoire of words." Kei took that comment as a challenge. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, ruffled his hair and said,"Makoto. You have no self-confidence whatsoever. But if you lack confidence, at least let your friends help you clean up your act. And, if even that isn't possible..." A Neon Green radiance began to rise from Kei's skin. It made Makoto's eyes hurt. "Do everything in your power to make up for it! Besides, you probably have more soul in you than most of the people in 0048. Deep enough?" Makoto was still looking at Kei, who's radiance was dying down slowly.  
"That was a little too deep..." Kei closed his eyes and shrugged.  
"Can't win them, Kei. Sorr-" He interrupted by a jolt of force. overwhelmed, Kei fell back against the wall. He was confused at first, but realized it was just Makoto hugging him.  
"Thank you, Kei." She said fighting back tears. She pulled back from him and gave a thumbs up. "Let's find the generator." Kei returned the thumbs up and smiled.

Tomo pulled out two small disc from his pockets. They were gifts from Kei. _Am I to use these now? _He thought. He looked up from his hands and saw that there was very little destruction done to Akibastar at the moment. _Yeah. Better prevent it now, than mess up later._ He held the two disc up to his face. electricity surged throughout them. He readied his arm, and took aim at a solder running up towards him. Tomo smiled softly, and flung the disc towards him. He missed terribly. _Of course._ He said to himself. He pulled out his micsaber and charged.  
"Akibastar! Your Salvation has arrived!" _Who was that? _"Tomo! Throw it!" A ball rolled up on Kei's foot, and that made him realize exactly who it was. He picked up the ball and lightly tossed it at the solder in front of him. "Sneak attack!" Kei said, who jumped kick the solder seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Nice." Tomo said. Kei gave a thumbs up and jumped on Chieri's platform.  
"To the next ship!" He shouted, and they flew off. Tomo noticed the DES began to retreat. He saw this as a chance to stop Kei before he did something stupid.  
"Yo, Kei! Stop! They're retreating!" Kei turned to him as he stood in the middle of a empty sidewalk."Look out!" Almost in slow motion, Kei turned to the right. His eyes opened widely as a Mobile suit slammed into him, sending him crashing into a building. "Carrot kid! Get up man!" Tomo ran over to the giant robotic suit and jumped on top of it. He stabbed his Micsaber on the top of it, it jammed the controls and forced it down. He jumped from the suit and into the hole in the building. "Kei? You in here?"  
"Tomo! Look, a vending machine! I need a few more quarters... You got 75 cents?" Kei asked  
"I swear. I want to kill you sometimes."

"That one ship, won't leave..." Orine said softly.  
"Why is it just sitting there?" Chieri asked. Kei stood up.  
"I'm going in. I want two random people to come with me." Chieri stood up first.  
"Take me with you." Kei put up one finger. Tomo wasn't really a stealth person, due to his height, Sonata was too sacred, Nagisa was outside, and Suzoko wasn't paying attention.  
"Come on... Someone?" Gumi came crashing into the room.  
"I want to go!" Kei put up a second finger.  
"Let's rock!"Kei grabbed the both of them and jumped outside.  
"It's still there." Gumi confirmed. Kei nodded slowly. He put his jumpball back in his pocket.  
"Let's walk it." He began walking through the crowed streets of AKibastar. The people knew not to go near them, but called out to the three of them.  
"Good luck!"  
"Be careful!"  
"Don't get hurt!" But they kept walking anyways. The ship got closer, and closer, until they could touch it. The door was locked, so it looked like there was no way in.  
"Oh, well." Gumi said disappointed. Kei punched the door open and walked inside. Gumi and Chieri followed him closely inside.  
"Hey, you're Kei aren't you." A man inside asked. Kei nodded slowly. "Follow me. All of you." The man walked through the black hallways. Much darker and colder then the other ship. But he couldn't turn back, not with Akibastar watching him. The man stopped at a white door at the end of a black hallway. The man walked away and seemingly vanished. Kei, sliently opened the door and continued to walk nervously. And saw a chair at the end of the room, facing backwards at him. He looked around the walls, posters on him hanging everywhere, pictures of him and even his name written in red on the ceiling.  
"Kei, My boy. Nice to see you again."  
"Who are you?" Kei asked, nervously. The person turned the chair around and stood up.  
"Can't you recognize your own mother?" Chieri and Gumi shivered. "Like the decor? Your brother did it. Would you like to see him?" Kei was about to say something, but was cut off by his mother. "Yukio! Come see your younger brother!" _Brother!?_ Gumi thought. A seeming duplicate of Kei walked into the room. "It's good to see your Twin again, isn't it?"  
"Nice to see you little bro! Congrats on joining 0048! Hope you go far! But first, watch as mother and I take over your beloved city."  
"Kei, Let's go..." Gumi said, grabbing his shirt. Kei didn't budge, he stood there staring at his brother. Like looking into a mirror. He was frustrated and confused. But he couldn't show it.  
"Nope, not if I can help it." Kei said giving a thumbs up.  
"Hehe, confidence. You always had that in you." Yukio said. Kei unwillingly ran up to his brother and hugged him.  
"You don't have to do this." Kei whispered. Yukio pushed him back.  
"Yes, I do. I want mother to love me. Back off or I'll have to show you why I'm the oldest."  
"Show me then." Kei said, smiling widely.

A quick punched to the jaw was all it took for Kei to get aggravated. All Chieri and Gumi could do was watch as the clones battled it out. Kei attempted to side kick Yukio, but was thwarted by a duck and sweeping kick to knock Kei off balance. recovering, Kei stepped on Yukio's toe and pushed him back.  
"I'm not going to really hurt you." Kei said. "00 forbids me" Yukio elbowed Kei in his neck.  
"Good, more for me." Kei cartwheeled over Yukio, and pushed him forward.  
"Never said I couldn't touch you." He corrected. Yukio put his hands down.  
"Whatever. We'll finish this later. Better get off the ship before we take off. jumping doesn't work in ours. Radioactive brain tampering." Kei gave a thumbs up.  
"Haha, sore loser."  
"Little brat." Kei and Yukio laughed at each others insults and turned away.  
"Off we go ladies." Kei said. "Seriously, we have to run" Gumi's bubbled popped.  
"Lets get out of here!" The three of them took off towards the hall and the exit.  
"T-minus 10 second till launch."  
"Shoot." Kei muttered. He kicked a hole in the wall and jumped out. "Have fun fixing that, Royal pain in th-"  
"T-Minus 5 seconds."  
"Kei!" Chieri and Gumi shouted.  
"Fine, let's go..." He jumped out off the hole and ran towards the Flying get. "Start the engine!'' Kei shouted. He grabbed Chieri and Gumi by the wrist and jumped them aboard the ship.  
"The get has Engines?" Gumi asked. Kei waved his hand.  
"Figure of speech, Gumi."  
"So what happened on there?" Tomo asked. Kei jumped to his feet.  
"I sparred with My twin, I broke two holes in a wall and My mom says Hi."


	10. Next Year

Kei stared intently at the jumpball in front of him. It wasn't his at all. Much bigger, and was black instead of white of silver. _What could it be... It can't be a normal jumpball. _He flipped it over and saw that there were numbers on it. '22:17'. The numbers counted down each second. _A timer!?_ He twirled the ball around and saw a screen under the numbers. It said  
'Destination: Lancaster' _What's going on..._ The door behind him slid open. It was Mimori.  
"Mimori! Quick! Tell the others I found a jumpball!"  
"We don't care." She said bluntly and she left the room. _Ugh!_ He jumped to Tomo's room.  
"Dude! I found a Jumpball!" Kei Shouted.  
"I don't care. Go show Gumi." Tomo said, pushing him out the room. _Orine?_  
"Sorry, Kei! Jumpballs don't interest me..." _Chieri?_  
"I said to take the jumpad out my room!" She shouted, pulling him out the room by his ear. _Ugh... Why won't anyone listen to me!? _  
"Kei, what's wrong?" Suzoko asked? Kei looked up and ran over to Suzoko.  
"I found a jumpball!"  
"Did you lose it before? I have some in my roo-" Kei interrupted Suzoko before she could finish her sentence.  
Saying, "It's not mine! I found it in AKibastar!" Suzoko's expression changed.  
"That **is **new." She looked at the over sized jumpball curiously.  
"I think it's a Beta Type Jumpball 2.1."  
"Huh?" Kei handed her the big Jumpball, and pulled out his own.  
"This jumpball, can only jump something as big as the Flying Get. **That**, can jump something as big large cities and maybe a small state. It would take three to jump this City." Kei informed.  
"Then... There are two more out there."

"Seems like someone took one of the mobile suits..." Tsubasa said, looking at a black screen. There was a red light beeping where Suzoko's would be.  
"I bet it has something to do with Kei..." Ushiyama said quietly. "I don't like him."  
"Hush, You. He's a good kid. Or aleast he means well."

Kei held on to the neck of the Mobile suit as if his life depended on it.  
"Slow down! I'll just jump from here..." Kei said, eyes shut hard, and hands clenched tightly together.  
"This City must be saved. Your safety comes second." Suzoko stated coldly.  
"Gee, thanks." Kei said sarcastically. They flew through the city as fast they could, searching for the other jumpballs. Soon enough, it got dark.  
"We're not going to find it." Suzoko said sadly.  
"Found one." Kei said. He kicked his jumpball on the roof of the building below them. He jumped over and back instantly, holding the second ball.  
"Alright then. How much time left?" Kei flipped the ball over.  
"Two seconds."  
"Huh?"  
"One secon-" They vanished, and so did the Flying Get.

"What just happened?" Tomo asked him self. He walked outside into the hallway.  
"Kei! What did you do!?" Sonata shouted.  
"I don't really think it was his fault." Kanata said, trying to calm Sonata down.  
"But he's the one with the jumpy thingy!" _Glad to know I'm not the only one that thinks that way. _Tomo thought.  
"Tomo!" Kei shouted, "Don't freak out! But, I think we're in Lancaster." Tomo slapped Kei with the palm of his hand. "Ow... Jerk! I said I think!"  
"Ugh! What is your problem!?" Kei displayed a look of confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you jumping all the time?"  
"I didn't jump us here!" Tomo ignored the comment and continued to roast Kei.  
"You've got to stop jumping, Kei. You'll kill your self, or worse, kill someone else."  
"Gee, I'm fine, Thanks for asking. You big Jerk!" Kei jumped away in pure rage and anger, trying not punch something.  
"That wasn't really nice..." Sonata said softly. Tomo turned around.  
"It's always him and jumping. It's probably his fault why we're here."  
"It's not Kei's fault. It's Yukio's." Chieri stated firmly.  
"There was another jumpball on the Flying Get." Suzoko added. _Oh... So, it wasn't his fualt...?_  
"... I guess I should ap-"  
"Attention everyone: We have strangely landed in Lancaster. The sudden landing has also drained out fuel supply. Kei, come here _**NOW**_! Thank you for your attention.  
"**Ugh! Why me!?**"

"What were you thinking!?" Tsubasa shouted. Kei stood there plainly in front of her with his hands behind his back. "Why did you jump us here? Of all places!?"  
"Tsubasa-san..."  
"Don't interrupt me!"  
"I didn't jump us here! Why can't people just get that jumping thing out of their head!?"  
"Cause you're always Jumping. It's your thing. Plus, you're not exactly normal..."  
"Whatever. I'll Jump us back to Akibastar." Kei said. 'BOOM' A large quake shook the Flying Get. Kei fell over and hit his head on the wall in the hallway. _You have got to be kidding me!_ Kei thought, holding his head. He had developed a strong headache.  
"Kei! Jump us back to Akibastar!" Gumi shouted. Kei stood up slowly.  
"No can do, I got a headache..." Gumi rubbed his head. "Aww, poor you... I hope your head feels better." She ran off and turned a corner and out of Kei's sight. _At least she cares about me._

"This really sucks." Tomo said softly.  
"Look at the bright side, Nagisa and Yuka got to come home." Gumi said optimistically. Kei walked in the door of Nagisa's house still in pain.  
"Who's that?" Tomo asked. Kei groaned.  
"Don't be a jerk..." Kei feel flat on his face and laid motionless for a few minutes.  
"Is he ok...?" Nagisa's mother asked. Nagisa nodded.  
"He'll be fine. I hope..."  
"I'm good..." Kei said, muffled by the floor. Tsubasa walked over to Nagisa's mother.  
"Thank you for letting us stay here for now, once Kei's headache is gone we'll be out of your hair."  
"Oh, no problem. So, that's Tomo, right? And the little one is Kei?" Tsubasa nodded. "Oh, that's what Nagisa's father was talking about. He said that Tomo and Kei needed more votes in the elections, so he's at work now trying to get them more."  
"He's not getting votes for me?" Nagisa asked.  
"Well... To be honest, you don't need them." Mimori stated.  
"Still..." Kei rolled to his feet.  
"I'm, going to go outside... If you need me, I'll be somewhere." He limped over to the door and closed it, not allowing it to slam.  
"Ugh. I'm going with me." Tomo said. He stood up and followed all traces of Kei. Orange.

"Hey, wait up." Tomo said. Kei looked back. Tomo was jogging up to him. His hair looked darker than ever. _Must be the smog._ Kei thought. "Alright, what hurts?" Kei pointed to his leg.  
"Remember when I smashed my leg in that training exercise few months or so back? It really hurts." Kei admitted.  
"Aww, wuss. Now, why are you all sour?"  
"I'm not, I'm just in pain." Kei replied. Tomo pulled Kei up by his hair."Ow, ow, ow, ow! What the heck, man! I'm telling the truth!"  
"I wonder, If I pulled your hairs out, what color is your scalp?"  
"Please, put me down! I'm 100% honest..." Tomo sighed softly and dropped Kei. "Oh thank god... But, I will say this. My headache doesn't seem like It'll be going away soon. But when It does... I'm taking the scanners out my head." Tomo tripped over a small rock on the floor. Kei reached out and grabbed Tomo's neck. "Whoa!" He pulled him up to his feet.  
"Why? Without jumping, you're not you!"  
"Eh. Who needs Jumping. If it wasn't for this headache... I wouldn't be out here now. I'd be jumping. Right?"  
"Well, yeah..."  
"Besides. AKB is starting to take advantage of me. After this year, I'm going to leave."


	11. Tundrastars Salvation

**Running out of things to write! Writers block I guess...**

* * *

Tomo stared down at Kei wide-eyed.  
"A-are you joking?" He asked, shakily.  
"Yeah, why would I quit?" Kei said. He turned around and started walking back to the house.  
"Hehe... Glad to know you were joking." Tomo said, relived.  
"Why? You seem like you're in a good spot." Tomo shrugged.  
"I'm sticking with you till you graduate, and then some." Kei smiled and gave a silent thumbs up. He hadn't noticed, but Kei has grown taller. _I better not say anything... He might flip out._  
Kei bumped into the door. Not knowing it was that close to him. "Whoa..." He opened the door and moonwalked in.  
"He's feeling better." Gumi said, as Kei spun on one foot.  
"Hmm-mmm." Tomo came up behind him and kicked Kei's ankle.  
"You'll hurt your self." Tomo said, as Kei fell to the ground.  
"Ow! Not as much as you'll hurt me! Jerk!" _He's such a kid... Might as well toy with him a little more to see when he'll blow up._  
"Ugh... Fine. Cry baby." Kei jumped to his feet.  
"I am no baby!"  
"That's what a baby would say." Kei skipped the next step, and immediately tackled Tomo and pulling on his hair.  
"Take it back! I am no baby!"  
"Someone get this kid off of me!" Tomo shouted. Everyone seemingly sided with kei.  
"You started with him..." Nagisa said softly.  
"Revenge is sweet I guess..." Gumi added.  
"He's going to pull my hair out!"

"Why would they want to bring us here?" Kei asked. Sonata, Orine, Chieri, Nagisa, Suzoko, Makoto, Mimori (Almost done...) Tomo, and Kei all sat in random spots around Nagisa's room. It hasn't changed since Nagisa Left it.  
"Eh... Maybe they want us to perform?" Sonata guessed.  
"Yeah, they could have just called us. No need to jump us by force." Tomo said, annoyed.  
"Just be glad the Jump Didn't glitch." Kei chimed in.  
"Glitch?"  
"Yeah. It could have done some freaky stuff. Like... Sonata! What if your head was flipped over, and Makoto, your arms became your legs." Everyone in the room shivered and made weird faces.  
"Kei." Suzoko said bluntly.  
"What? I didn't do it!"  
"No, they jumped us here, because you're here."  
"I don't follow..." Orine said confused.  
"Tundrastar is the Plant most loyal to you. Akibastar is close to Tundrastar. Lancaster isn't. Get it now?" _They drew us out! _Tomo thought.  
"Bye for now!" Kei shouted. And contrary to everyone else beliefs at the moment, Kei jumped to Tundrastar.

_Good, they left the pads there... But my head headache hurts worse now. _  
"**Kei!**" A loud, high-pitched voice shouted through his head set. He cringed and held his ears.  
"Gumi! You're not helping!"  
"I thought your head hurts!? Jump back!"  
"I can't... I got lucky." Kei tried jumping the Flying get to him. But failed, it only made the surging pain hurt even more. "I can only jump one person..." Kei said softly.  
"Then, let it be Tomo." Gumi suggested.  
"No-way. He's too slow. I need someone who can keep up with my pace... Find Mayu."  
"The successors aren't here. They're on the Get..."  
"Shoot... Then why is Nagi- Never mind. Then give my jumpball to Sonata."  
"Sonata...? Why her? She isn't really that combat trained."  
"I don't need combat, I need someone who can keep up with me running wise."  
"As you wish..." Gumi turned to Tomo.  
"Jumpball, please." She said, holding out her hand. Tomo firmly dropped the ball in her hand.  
"Whee! Sonata gets to work with the weirdo!" She said, catching the tossed ball from Gumi.  
"Beam her up."  
"Corny..." Kei said  
"Bye gu-"

"What's the plan!?" Kei covered her mouth with his finger.  
"We be quiet... That's the plan now." Sonata crossed her arms.  
"No fun." Kei smiled.  
"Fine, make a scene if you wan- Whoo! Time to slide! Grab your board, ok?" Sonata picked up a make-shift snowboard made of cardboard and parts of a Jumpad. While Kei, had a real one. He jumped on his, and slide down the big mountain. Sonata followed close behind.  
"Whee! This is fun!" She shouted as she sped down the slopes.  
"If I'm right... The base is somewher-" A giant Blast of fire and heat erupted behind him.  
"What th- Mines! Sonata! Be careful! There are mines everywhere!"  
"What!? I can't hear you! Too busy triggering these mines!" Kei gave an annoyed look. he swerved over and grabbed Sonata off her board. He planted her in front of him and held onto her wrists.  
"I don't you to kill us..." He said, steering away from each mine as they came. The base neared, and neared until they saw an open window in front of them.  
"Alright... I'm gonna jump inside. Hold on." He leapt up from the board and flew through the window. The two crashed into a closet. They slammed into the door and laid on the floor.  
"What the heck just happened!? I thought you were going to jump in! Not **Jump **in!" Kei pointed to his head.  
"Might not have gotten lucky like last time."

"We're in." Kei said through his headset. Running through the hallways of the base. The shouts of Sonata could be heard in the background.  
"Wait up! I'm so tired!"  
"I should have gone with Chieri." Kei said, breathing heavily. Though, Sonata wasn't far behind. She was about two steps or so. But every step can make a difference. "Alright. Here we go!" Kei smashed a red button on the wall. A red light beeped and an alarm blared.  
"That doesn't sound good!" Sonata shouted. The door in front of them began to slowly fall. _She's not going to make it..._ Kei thought. He stopped running pushed her forward, allowing her to get under the closing door. But Kei was cut off. "Kei! What was that for?!"  
"It's ok." Kei said, trying to calm her down. "Just Find Yukio and take his jumpball from him. Use your seductivity. He's really stupid when it comes to girls... I'll jump us out of here once my headache clears." Sonata pressed her ears against the door and listen intently, nodding at each command.  
"Ok. I'll come back..." She said softly before departing.


	12. The Favor for Kei

Sonata walked nervously down the hall.  
"Y-Yukio... Where are you...? Yuki- Kei!" The orange haired boy turned around.  
"Oh, hey! What are you doing here?" He asked. Sonata was confused by the question.  
"I just left you a few minutes ago. Behind the wall?" He laughed nervously.  
"Right... Hold this for a second." He pulled out his jumpball and gave it to her.  
"Um... Ok?" With a snap of his figers. Sonata was trapped in a green force field. "Hey! What gives!?" Sonata shouted, pounding on the wall.  
"Ugh... I'm not Kei. I'm Yukio. Kei's twin. That's the real Kei." He said, pointing to a metal cage with Kei inside of it.  
"A cage... Really? I'm not an animal." Kei said with crossed arms and a dopey look on his face. _That cage isn't going to hold him..._ Sonata thought.  
"Now... I'm going to watch as Kei dies, and this place blows up." Kei's eyes widened.  
"What!? I'm dying? No, No, No!" Kei pulled two bars in front of him open. The metal screeching made everyone's ears hurt. Kei stepped out of the bars calmly.  
"Dude! It took a lot of time to build that!" Kei grabbed Yukio's shirt and pulled him towards him.  
"Look. You know I can't kill you. But there isn't a rule saying you can't "Fall off a cliff." Get what I mean?" Yukio pushed Kei backwards.  
"I'm not listening to you! Lalalala!" Kei dragged Yukio out the room by his shoelaces.  
"Mom! Help me! Kei is dragging me around the floo-" The door closed before he could finish his sentence.  
"Um... Hello?" The force field opened, allowing Sonata to escape. She ran over to the control panel. "Ok... Red button; Bad." She said. Searching through he array of buttons. "Red: No, Green: Go!" She slammed a Green button.  
"Base Self-Destruction in T-minus Three minutes." Sonata looked up from the Panel.  
"Uh-oh..."

Kei, Yukio and Kei ran down the hallways at top speed.  
"Sonata! What is wrong with you!?" Yukio shouted.  
"I'm sorry! Wait, why is he here!?"  
"He's coming with us." Kei Informed. Sonata stopped in her tracks.  
"What!?" She shouted. "This is crazy! Why!?"  
"Let's just say, I can crack his head open anytime I want!" Kei said happily. _My headache is gone... Strange._  
"That's not why... It's because I have a secret love for 00." Yukio stated.  
"T-minus thirty seconds." Kei grabbed Sonata and Yukio and jumped in front of Tomo.

"Hello, Kei and Kei...?" Tomo asked confused. Everyone pulled out their Micsabers.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Call 'em off!" Yukio shouted, waving his hands in front of him. Kei held his hands out to the sides.  
"Freeze! Nobody move! This my brother Yukio! He's going to be staying with us."  
"He almost destroyed Akibastar!" Orine shouted.  
"Wanted to blow up Tundrastar. He can't stay!" Yuka shouted.  
"When did she get here?" Tomo asked. Kei gave a thumbs up.  
"He's a good person if you give him the chance... Besides. You all owe me." Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say.  
"Technically." Tsubasa added. "Only I can make that call. But I guess I owe you too..."  
"See. I'm a helpful person. And I like to get paid back in favors. Just allow me to cause him excruciating pain when he steps out of line." Yukio made a "No" Sign across his neck.  
"Fine." Tsubasa said. Yukio facepalmed.  
"I should have stayed with mother..."Yukio groaned. "My life is over."  
"Look at the bright side. You got to meet Nagisa. Kind of." Kei said, nudging his shoulder. Yukio kicked Kei's shin. "That's stepping out line!"Kei shouted. He grabbed Yukio's arm and pinned against his back.

"Agh! Uncle!" _What if they dress alike..._ Tomo thought. _Oh no..._

Tomo sat up from his bed back on the Flying Get. He quickly got dressed and jumped down from his bed and walked out of his room. Only to find two people staring up at him.  
"Hello! Good Morning Tomo!" They shouted together. _Oh. My. God. _The twins were dressed exactly alike. Black shirt, and orange shorts. They even both wore glasses. Gumi pushed the two of them in the room.  
"Whoa, Whoa. Why are bring them in our room?" He asked.  
"I can't tell which is which..." Gumi said embarrassed. Tomo grabbed the twin on the left.  
"It's this one." he said.  
"How'd you know? Kei said, disappointed.  
"You're shorter." Kei crossed his arms and stomped his right foot.  
"Jerk." He jumped away leaving Yukio with Tomo and Gumi.  
"Finally. I can stop talking in this high-pitched girly voice." Yukio said, with a deeper tone than earlier.  
"Whoa. Your voice is deeper than kei's?" Gumi asked. He nodded. Kei was always more athletic and stronger. But I'm more developed and mature." Tomo couldn't help but laugh.  
"That's kinda funny..." Tomo managed to sputter out. Yukio kept a straight face.  
"Honestly I'm glad I left the DES. It was kind of painful for me..."  
"What do you mean?" Gumi asked.  
"See, I love AKB0048 more than Kei does."  
"Debatable" Tomo interrupted.  
"But after Kei left and went to Balistar after getting the jump surgery. We're really from Eurostar."  
"Eurostar? That's where Kei and I join 00." Tomo said, remembering that moment.  
"Once he left. I was left alone with mother. She lost one son to 00, she wasn't going to lose another. So I kept my love for AKB a secret."  
"Wow! Your life sounds so horrible!" Gumi shouted. Yukio finally let out a smile.  
"Whatever you say! I'm off now." He jumped away the way Kei would. No further statements or movements.  
"Well... I'm off! Bye-bye now!' Gumi shouted.

_You can do it, Gumi._ She knocked on Kei's door softly. But, it was Makoto who answered.  
"Oh, It's Gumi. I don't know why I thought Kei would **use the door** for once. What is it?"  
"Sooo, Kei isn't here I take it?" Makoto shook her head.  
"Come back in about half an hour. He always comes her and reads for a bit. But now Mayu is dressing him up."  
"Really!? I've got to see that again... Thanks!" Makoto nodded her head and closed the door. She ran around the ship searching for Mayu's room. _If i remember... It's right... Here!_ She knocked on the random door awaiting an answer. _Anytime now..._ To her surprise, Kei opened the door wearing a maid outfit.  
"Welcome... To Mayuyu-sama's palace." Kei said with eyes shut tightly. His cheeks were bright red.  
"K-kei...? You look so cute!" Gumi shouted. Kei opened one eye and his face grew even more red.  
"Gumi! What are you doing! I don't want you to see this way! Go away!" Gumi secretly snapped pictures with her camera.  
"I think you look cute! It's kind of fitting for you actually." Kei stomped his foot angrily.  
"Stop it!" _This is so embarrassing! _Kei thought. _She thinks I look cute too! That's worse!_  
"I just to ask if you wanted reherse with me sometime!" Gumi shouted loudly. Kei Covered his ears.  
"Ow, ok... Geez, No need to shout."


	13. Gum, Kei's Idea, and the Maid Outfit

Kei slept soundly on the cold hard wood floor. He dreamed of Icecream and bubble gum. _This is such a weird dream! I can smell the bubble gum right in front of me! Huh? Who's calling my name? It's the Bubble Gum Queen!?_ All these frantic thoughts raced through his head as he turned and searched for the person who called out to him.  
"Kei! Kei! Kei!" He woke up after being smacked clean across his face. It was Gumi who had smacked him. He fell asleep practicing earlier that afternoon.  
"Ow... Hey, Gumi. What I miss?" He asked in a daze. Gumi let out a sigh of relief. She blew up a bubble and let it hang out of her mouth.  
"I thought you were crazy or Yukio."  
"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Yukio shouted from outside. Kei stood up slow holding his head.  
"I wonder how long I've been here." Gumi held up 5 fingers.  
"About 5 hours. I just never said anything!" She shouted, holding up a fist.  
"Such a great friend you are." Kei said sarcasticlly. Gumi waved her hand loosely.  
"I'm a great friend, now lets do something before I fall asleep too." Her bubble stayed at an constant size to Kei's surprise (Usually means constant emotions), considering the different tones and faces she had just used. She bended backwards, causing Kei to unconciously stare at her breast. _I never noticed how round they are, until now..._ Kei thought. He quickly pounded him self in the head, giving him a slight headache. _Don't be a pervert! _Reality popped back into Kei as he looked back at Gumi.  
"You were staring at my breast, Pervert!" She shouted. She slapped him over the head with a loaf of bread.  
"Ow! Where did you get the bread?" Kei asked, rubbing his head.  
"Chef Papa. Besides, I fogive you. Boys usually do things like that. Besides, it's only you."  
"Only me, huh? Whatever... Lets practice something... What song?" Gumi took no time to think sbout it. Spitting out the most unexpected song Kei would never think of.  
"Nagisa no Cherry." She said, smiling.

_Uh, What? Why that song?_  
"If that's what you want..."  
"What part do you want?  
"Hmm... The part where it says... _Watashi wa anata o aishite._" Kei turned his head in curiosity. _I love you...? _  
"Huh? That's no where in the lyrics..." Kei said dumbly. Gumi's bubble popped at the comment. She took the piece of gum out her mouth and tossed it else where.  
"You're as stupid as you look. I actually meant that." Kei thought for a second and realized how oblivious he was. Gumi shook her head at his stupidity.  
"Why didn't you just come right out and say it then?" Kei asked. Gumi blew up another bubble.  
"Tomo's ide-" Kei had rushed up to her and hugged her.  
"I was being sarcastic... But, sorry Gumi. There's kinda a no girl rule for Tomo, Yukio and I. I wish I could..." _I'm not as sad as I thought I would be... Maybe it's because he kind of said yes in a way..._ Gumi thought. She hugged him back.  
"I kind of figured that... But it's ok. We'll just be friends for now." Kei stepped back and gave a thumbs up.  
"Of course."

"Kei. Wake up... Time to get dressed." Kei's eye sight was blured. He made the universal hand sign for glasses. His glasses were handed to him by firm dainty hands. He put them on and sat up. And before him was Mayu, holding three dresses.  
"Huh!? What!? No!" he shouted. He hopped up to his feet and leapt over Mayu. "Stay away!" He took off running down the hallways in his pajamas. Mayu's eyes turned red and her hairs stood up on end.  
"I will catch you, Takekawa..." Mayu said darkly.

"Tomo! I've got an Idea! I know how to get people to like us!" Kei shouted. His glasses were crooked from Mayu chasing him, but he couldn't care less. He was just pounding away on Tomo's door like a cazy person. "Open up or I'll break the door down!"  
"Ugh. Hold on Orine. This kid is gonna break the door down if we don't asnwer." Tomo said softly from the inside.  
"What's Orine doing in there?" Kei asked, as the door opened.  
"Doing the same as you. Thinking of ideas to make us loved by the public."  
"Taking it alittle too far, eh?" Kei asked, walking inside. "Hi, Orine." She waved to him with a smile on her face. "Like I was saying... I got an Idea!"  
"And what could it be this time?" Tomo asked sarcasticly. Kei pulled out an Camera.  
"Isn't that Gumi's?" Orine asked. Kei nodded.  
"I was shcoked by the head count of photos of me in the memory... But non the less! We should have a Kei and Tomo Handshake slash Photo Shoot!" Tomo was shocked. It wasn't a bad idea at all. But the real question was, "Tsubasa might be against it, but she at least has to consider it."  
"How about just the Photo shoot." Orine suggested. Tomo nodded.  
"Yeah. The hand sake part is just... No." Kei shrugged.  
"There we have it! Now! Let's see if Tsubasa goes for it." He began walking out the door, but was quickly dragged off my Mayu.  
'No! Let me go! Help

"No way." Tsubasa said firmly. Kei slammed his fist on the desk. He was wearing another navy blue maid outfit with _'Mayuyu' _written on the back.  
"Why not!?" The desk split in two. "I can fix that..."  
"It's not such a bad Idea... Nice dress, bro" Yukio said from the top of a file cabinet.  
"Think about it... That's the only reason why Makoto is popular now." Tomo said softly.  
"SHUT UP!" Makoto shouted from outside the room.  
"But if not now, when?" Tsubasa started to turn around.  
"Don't look at me. I'm just a by stander in these situations." Ushiyama started  
"Very well... On one condition. Kei, there has to be a few pictures taken of you in a dress or skirt."  
"N-" Kei started to shout, but Tomo slammed his fist on his head.  
"He'd love that." Tomo interupted.  
"Great. We'll set course for Atamistar tomorrow."


	14. The Blown Photo Shoot

"Kei." Tomo said, pulling on a door. "Come outside..."  
"No!" Kei refused from the inside. Tomo kicked the door.  
"I'll break it down if I have to."  
"You can't. It's steel. Ask Yukio to do it." Tomo walked to Yukio's room. He knocked on the door softly.  
"Go away, Kei." He said from the inside.  
"It's Tomo." He heard feet begin to shuffle on the inside. The door slid open slowly. Yukio looked up at Tomo. "I need to you break a door down. Kei's wearing a dress and he doesn't want to come out of his room..." (I've always wanted to write that sentence) Yukio shook his head.  
"I can't break stuff the way kei does. It would take me a few days to break down these doors." He closed the door and continued to read his book, alone. _Ugh!_  
"Kei! Come outside!" Surprisingly, the door slid open. Kei came walking out wearing a Navy Blue Maid out fit. His face was completely red and his eyes were shut.  
"I don't want to do this!" He shouted. Tomo grabbed Kei's ear and dragged him outside. "Ow! You've been spending too much time with Chieri!"

"Where's the other boy?" Mii-Chan asked. Kei stomped his foot on the hot sand. She looked down at him. "That's him...?" Tomo nodded.  
"He has to wear that dress for some of the pictures." Tomo informed. Yukio grabbed another camera.  
"I'll be helping her take the pictures..." He said. Kei tackled Yukio into the sand.  
"You jerk! This is just your way of insulting me!"  
"Hey! I'm here to help! Besides this isn't a fair fight. I can't hit a girl." Tomo picked up Kei by his dress.  
"I suggest you stop before you hurt your self, ma'am."  
"I aughta' slug you." Mii-chan took a picture.  
"Cuuute!" She exclaimed. Yukio shivered.  
"Yeah... Cute..." He said in a flat toned voice. He snapped a couple of pictures before Kei ran away from the camera. But that only made him look like he was posing.  
"Running only makes you sexier!" Gumi shouted from the sidelines.  
"Shush up!" Kei shouted. Tomo sat on the sand.  
"How long until he can change?" He asked. Yukio whispered to Mii-Chan. She hung her head.  
"Fun's over. Change your clothes, Kei." Kei flopped face first into the sand.  
"Oh thank goodness..." He said. He jumped away instantly leaving a hole in the sand.  
"Aww..." Gumi said sadly.  
"Get over it." Tomo said, jabbing her shoulder.

Kei walked back out to beach wearing blue shorts and nothing else.  
"You'd be surprised by how childish his body is..." Yukio whispered before walking away. And he was right! He had a flat childish stomach like a 9 year old.  
"Dude... At least wear a shirt or something." Kei ignored the comment.  
"I couldn't care less about my appearance... Better than a dress." Kei admitted. Everyone nodded in agreement at the statement.  
"Alright, Tomo! Smile." Kei quickly picked up Tomo and tossed him into the water.  
"Get that picture! It'll be hilarious!" Kei was without a doubt wrong. Tomo stood out of the water with his eyes closed and head leaned back. Water dripped from his hair, making him look distorted and almost shining. That's when Yukio and Mii-Chan began taking pictures.  
"Hilarious?" Sonata asked. kei shrugged.  
"I can't be right all the time. I am just a kid anyways." 30 Minutes passed before Kei was waken up.  
"Kei! Your turn..." Kei walked into the water half eyed and water reaching his chin.  
"Let's get this over with..." He said boringly. He slowly sunk into the water, vanishing.  
"Um... The point is to be able to see you, Kei." Yukio said sarcastically. After he said that, there was a moment of silence, Before Kei jumped out the water and giving a thumbs up.  
"Whoo! I can do this forever!" He shouted in the air. Tomo facepalmed.  
"How did he end up with a better picture than I did?" Gumi blew up a bubble.  
"Cause he's smart?" She said, unsure of what to say. Tomo jumped back itno the water and tackled Kei.  
"To-" Mii-chan covered Yukio's mouth.  
"Let em' fight! Could mean action shots!" Yukio shook his head and held up his camera. _This isn't gonna end well._ He thought. Kei surfaced and gasped for air.  
"Help! He's assulting me!" He shouted. Tomo emerged from the water as well, and dunked Kei's head in.  
"Get that pict-" Tomo was dragged underwater unexpectedly. Everyone waited to see at least one person come up, buyt no one did.  
"Should we do something...?" Orine asked. Kei poked his head up out of the water.  
"Phew... I win!" He shouted. He ran out of the water before Tomo and notice he was gone.  
"This was a bad Idea." Yukio said darkly.

"Well on the bright side." Kei said. He was slamming his head to the side, knocking water out of his ears. "We got the pictures." Tomo laid on his bed silently.  
"I Hate you." He said in response. Kei shrugged. He pulled out his phone.  
"Hey look. The pictures are up already." Tomo sat up and look over Kei's shoulders. Makoto and Gumi in the room.  
"Heya!" Gumi shouted. Kei threw a pillow at her and put a finger over his lips. She nodded and tried to catch a glimps at the screen. The picture to show up was one of Kei in the Maid outfit. He blushed at the sight.  
"Ugh!" He was trying to run from the camera, but was looking back at the proccess. One hand was trying to cover the screen while the other was thrown under his hair. "Gumi was right... Runinng only made the picture more proactive." He said, slamming his head on the desk. He swiped to the next picture. It was Kei once again, but this time he was giving a thumbs up surrounded by water droplets while in the air.  
"Nice!" Makoto shouted. The next picture was Tomo covered in dripping water. Kei's face turned green.  
"I'm gonna be sick..." He said in a disfigured voice.  
"I never said anything about you and your flat stomach, ma'am." Kei gave a glare and moved to the next picture. It was Tomo dunking Kei underwater. "Awesome..." The last picture wad the two of them together holding up a fist.  
"That was the only normal picture..." Gumi said.  
"Shhhh! Don't kill it!" 


	15. And So, The Tour Starts With a Bang

"What are we doing today?" Kei asked. He hang upside down childishly on his bunk bed crossing his arms. Tomo shrugged .  
"Why are you asking me?" He asked. Kei shrugged back.  
"You should talk to Orine more often, man." The subject so off topic, it caught Tomo's attention instantly.  
"N-no. I-i can't." Kei flipped himself over. "You should talk to Gumi more often!" He shouted as a retort.  
"I already talk to her too much. In fact, I got Tsubasa-sama to reverse the "No Girls Rule" He said giving a thumbs up.  
"Tsubasa-sama...?"  
"It's apart of the deal." he informed. Tomo chuckled. "I said, 'Tsubasa-san! Think about. If Tomo and I could date one of the girls, think of the attention it could draw.' She did her usual look over to Ushiyama and he gave her a bum steer. Luckily, she ignored him." Tomo shook his head in disappointment.  
"So, when are you going to tell Gumi?" Tomo asked. Kei pulled out an Orange.  
"Next week. After the General Election tour." he said peeling the orange. He bit into the center and ripped a huge chunk of it out and began to chew.  
"Why then? It's not like we're placing." Tomo said discouragingly. Kei swallowed his orange bite.  
"You're a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" He asked sarcastically. Nagisa came running into the door out of breath.  
"Hurry up! The elections are today!" Kei snapped his fingers and jumped off somewhere unknown. "Ready, Tomo?" He shook his head vigorously.  
"It was only one week ago we had that photo shoot." He said. "I'm trying to avoid cameras once again." Nagisa threw him a pile of clothes. He looked at them. He and Kei were to wear a Black and Red outfit. A pitch black long sleeve shirt with red stripes on the sleeve. The Pants are red, and they're were gixen red and black sneakers,  
"Don't worry! It'll be fun!" She said encouragingly. "Tsuabasa wanted me to give those to you." She left the room in a flash after that. Leaving Tomo holding the pile of clothes._ Great... So much red and black..._

**Fan point of view**

The noise was uncontrollably loud as the successors performed. I had done my hair to mimics Mayuyu's. Sadly, my hair is pink. Not only that, but the understudies aren't performing this year. I was really upset when I found that out. But I'm glad just to be here. It's apart of my 12th birthday celebration. I can't really hear the lyrics, but their voices are still pretty. That's I really needed from them. Something Pretty. Maybe... Maybe even something Blue and Orange. Call me Crazy, but Mayuyu isn't my favorite. Tomo is. He's so cool and cute. I wish I could meet him sometime. Then, the first result was announced. I wasn't disappointed at all.

**No one's Point of View**

"Placing Tenth in the General Election. With 128,789,283 votes... Tomo Goni!" Tomo sat paralyzed. Unable to move. _Me? But..._ He stood up slowly. He couldn't really here anything. But could still see. He saw tons of people cheering for him and smiling. He saw the Understudies and successors cheering too. He walked past them all and up on the stage. Where a pedastol and a plaque awaited him. He held the plaque close to him and looked at the microphone. The room quieted. _Speak, you fool!_  
"Hello! Hello everyone... I'm Tomo Goni. First of all... Wow! I'd never think I would be here now. Despite me being me and all. Thank you! I'll do my best to perform for you." He said the most cheerful way he could. The crowd cheered for him and clapped as he took his seat. _Expect the Unexpected... Looks like Kei won't place... I was more popular before. _Tomo thought.  
"Ushiyama. Kei didn't place 10th?" Tsubasa asked. He turned to her.  
"I thought you knew? You are the manager." He said.  
"I never know how these turn out. I'm always busy."

"Placing 9th. With 148,586,793 votes. Minami Takahashi the 5th!" _Whoa! What! _Kei thought. _That's way off! _ He thought.  
"I'm Minami Takahashi! Wow, I dropped allot from last year... But it's ok. Just being in AKB is a reward in it's self. Thank you for voting for me!" Shiori took her seat next to Tomo. She waved at him lightly. He gave a nervous smile and waved back.  
"Placing 8th! Makoto Yokomizo" _Oh my god, was this rigged!? _Tomo thought. _No, that was mean... Take that back..._ Makoto awkwardly made her way on the stage.  
"Um... Hi... As many of you may know... I lack tons of self confidence, and I'm very clumsy. Luckily, someone told me that if I can't do my best, let my friends help me. That's what I'm planning to do from now on! If I'm not performing to my ability, I'll feed off of their radiance and perform my best! Thank you!" She shouted with tears forming on her eyes.  
"Why do people cry during these?" Kei asked. Yuuka looked at him weirdly.  
"It's very emotional. What would you do if you were elected?" Kei took a short time to think.  
"I wouldn't cry, that's for sure."  
"Ugh! You're hopeless."

"Placing 7th! With an outstanding 229,697,874! Kei!" _What th- Oh. My. God._ Tomo thought. He watched as Kei jumped from his chair excitedly. He walked up to the stage basking in all the cheers and claps. He gladly accepted his plaque. He reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out his glasses and put them on.  
"I need to wear these more often, and get my ears checked. I thought my name was at 7th." The crowd laughed at Kei's joke. "I'm Carrot Kid Kei! Nice to see you all today! At least I know anything is possible. A few hours ago, I was convinced that the whole universe hated my guts." He felt small tears form on the side of his eyes. _Yuuka... You were so right... _"But I guess you guys found enough goodness in me to vote 229,697,874 times. I love you all! Thank you~!" He sang cheerfully. The crowd cheered even louder than before and all gave a thumbs up. Which finally forced Kei to break into happy tears. He walked to his seat holding his jumpball in his left hand. _Wow... We did it..._ Tomo thought. _We actually did it._

"Placing 6th Place! Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th!" _These results are getting normal... Maybe it was the fact Shiroi didn't get past 6th place that threw us off... _Tomo thought.  
"Placing 5th place! Mayuyu MK3" _At least they're are in the right place now..._ Kei thought.  
"I would Like to thank Kei, for letting my dress him in skirts when we have nothing better to do!" She shouted happily. "His cuteness inspires me to try to be even more cuter!" Kei stood to his feet.  
"I don't let you do that! You do that by force!" Everyone laughed as Kei's pictures were displayed on the giant screen behind them. Kei crossed his arms and sat back in his seat.  
"Placing 5th Sae Miyazawa!" _Why is taking so long..._. "Placing 4th Mariko Shinoda the 8th!" _Wow, Mimori Placed pretty High._ Kei thought. _Good for her. _ "Placing 3rd Yuko Oshima the 9th!"  
"Haha! I'll do better next year, and try to place first again!"  
"Ok! Top two! Huh, what's this... There's a Tie this year... With 676,098,718 votes. The winners are... Chieri Sono and Acchan!" _Whoa! I freaking quit this year..._ Kei thought _There's not supposed to be a tie! _  
"Which means, we're going to perform for you all today!" That's when Tomo's conscious began to fade. And all he could remember after that was Kei giving him a thumbs up.


End file.
